Jack Frost and the Olympians
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: A new demigod arrives at Camp Half Blood, Jackson Overland, the adopted son of Artemis.
1. Chapter 1: New Arival

**Hey, whoever is reading this, an idea came to me when I was watching ROTG. I was thinking; What if Artemis took care of Jack after he left the village, realizing no one could see him? I'll keep this fic as a one shot for now, but if I get more ideas and inspiration It might turn into a good multi-chapter story.**

* * *

"Gather around everyone!" Chiron yelled. The other demigods dropped whatever they were doing and did as they were told.  
"I wonder what Chiron want with us today?" Annabeth whispered over to Thalia. "Don't know; guess we'll find out soon."  
"Alright everyone settle down, I want to inform you that a son of Artemis will be joining us later today." Chiron said. "A son of Artemis?" Grover asked. "That's right; his Name is Jackson Overland, a young man from Burgess, Pennsylvania. He was orphaned when he still an infant." "Wait, is he even a demigod?" Annabeth asked. "Yes he is, but some reason not even Zeus knows who his god-parent is." The others started murmuring among themselves. "Hey Thalia you'd better watch out if he was raised by Artemis, he'd be a bulls eye shot." Annabeth whispered to her friend. Thalia smirked. "Actually, I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"You nervous Jack?" Artemis asked the boy. "Kinda, it's not every day that you get a second chance at life, I mean a real life." Jack said as he gripped the bow in his hand tighter. Artemis chuckled. "Well, Manny thought it would be a good idea; he said it was unfair that you had to die at such a young age." Jack laughed lightly. "The best decision he made in 300 years." "You mean the 'only' decision he ever had." They both laughed. "Hahaha…yeah." Jack let out a sigh. "So have you told Chiron yet?" "Yeah I did, and remember Jack, no matter how times the others ask you about your lineage, keep your lips sealed." Artemis said. "Well I guess this it, no turning back now."

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and there was still no sign of Jackson arriving at the Camp. "You know, I'm beginning to think that Chiron actually made his first joke." Thalia said to Annabeth. "What do you mean?" Annabeth said reaching for another arrow from the quiver on her back. "I really wanted to test this guy, Jackson's skills as a hunter." Thalia said as she fired another arrow at the target in front her, it hit the target dead center. "Bull's eye." Just as Thalia said that, four arrows came out of nowhere and hit the top, left, right, and bottom sides of the target, coming in at least one inch from the arrow that Thalia fired. Thalia and Annabeth jumped back in surprise at the arrows. "Hey, who did that!?" Annabeth yelled. For a while there was complete silence. "I am hurt." A voice said. "I thought you knew that I was coming." A boy wearing a blue hoodie with frost designs stepped out from behind a tree. The hoodie that the boy was wearing was up and covering the top part of his face while a black cloth mask was covering the bottom part of his face showing only his blue eyes. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Are you Jackson Overland?" The boy nodded his head and pulled down his hood to reveal his brown hair, he also pulled down his mask. "Yup that's me, but you can just call me Jack." Thalia looked at Jack and noted his dark blue tight-fitting jeans and his blue and white colored converse sneakers; she also saw a long staff with a hook on the tip tied to his arrow quiver on his back. "So Jack, were you really raised by Artemis? Or was that just a fluke?" Thalia said pointing to the target behind her. "Of course I was raised by Artemis, only I could shoot arrows like that. But I think I shot eight arrows into that target." Thalia and Annabeth looked confused; they saw four arrows hit the target didn't they? Just as the two girls turned around to look at the target to be sure, four arrows sailed past their heads and split the arrows that Jack had previously shot down the middle. Annabeth gasped when she saw the arrows hitting target. "Wow, you really were raised by Artemis." She whispered. "Of course I was." Jack said with a smirk. Thalia glared at the boy.

An hour later at the amphitheater, Jack was being introduced to the rest of the camp. "I'm sure some of you got a chance to get acquainted with Jackson a few hours ago." Several girls were giggling. "I guess Jack was here longer than we thought." Annabeth whispered to Thalia. They both looked at the girls who were giggling. "Daughters of Aphrodite, they always entertain the new boys. I wonder how long it'll be before they start ignoring him." Thalia whispered back. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I give it three weeks." "I'd say two." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You're on."  
"So Jack, which team would you like to join?" Chiron asked. Jack saw both teams sitting on opposite sides of the amphitheater, he stroked his chin. "Hhhmmm…I think I'll go with…uh…blue." The red team groaned in disappointment, it was obvious that they wanted another marksman besides Thalia. "Well, if he won't join us, we'll just have to make him suffer." Clarisse told her brothers who all agreed.

"Welcome to the blue team, man." Grover said as he shook Jacks hand. "Whoa, are you cold or something? Your hands feel like ice." "It's okay they're always like that." Grover raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe he's a son of Boreas?' Grover thought to himself. "So tell me Jack, have you ever wondered who your god-parent is?" Jack looked up at the afternoon sky. "No. In fact I don't even care, all I know is that Lady Artemis took care of me when I was still young, that's all that matters."

Grover took Jack to Luke's former cabin. "Here you go; this is where you'll be staying from now on." Jack looked at the empty rooms. "Wow, did this cabin belong to someone?" Grover looked around. "Yeah, it did." "Who?" "Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes." "The lightning thief?" "Oh so you've heard him huh?" "Yeah, Lady Artemis told me a few things about this camp before she left." Grover crossed his arms. "Like what, what did she tell you exactly?" "Stay away from Clarisse, daughter Ares and always be wary of the red team." Grover chuckled. "Artemis knows best." Jack smiled. "Yeah, she kinda does." Jack put his bag down and started unpacking whatever precious belongings he had. "Well…I guess I'll leave you for now. If you need anything else, just give me a call." Jack nodded his head. "Yeah thanks, I will." As soon as Grover left he took of his quiver and untied his staff. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes. "Much better." He said while rubbed his toes. "Shoes are still way too uncomfortable." He grabbed his staff and smiled. "Even though I'm living a new life, I still have a job to do." He flipped his hood over his head and walked over to the window. "Hey Wind, take me up." He whispered. Jack flew out of the cabin and out of the camp, flying off to bringing snow to the world. Unbeknownst to the spirit someone had seen him as he left. The person stared up the sky. "Jackson Overland, who are you?"

Artemis reached into her quiver and pulled out three arrows. She placed the arrows into her silver bow and pulled back the bow-string. The goddess was staring at the three targets in front of her. She released the arrows form her grip and let arrows fly, the each hit their mark dead center. "Still got it." A voice said from behind. Artemis turned around and saw The Tooth fairy. "Oh, your highness. What brings you here?" Artemis said. "I just wanted to talk to you, about Jack." Artemis put her bow down. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

**That's it for now but remember I'm still keeping this story open 'til further notice. Leave a few reviews and I might give you a second chapter.**

* * *

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out…**


	2. Chapter 2: Capture the Flag

**Merry Christmas from Akihabara, Japan bitches!**

* * *

**I never thought that this story would get so much positive feedback, I mean...wow...I am utterly speechless. Man I wonder what kind of feedback I'll be getting when the 3rd chap goes out? Anyway please excuse my excitement, on with the show!**

* * *

It had been five days since Jack came to the camp and things were going great. "Check mate." Jack said as he picked up the white king. Annabeth glared at the Jack who was smiling like an idiot. "YOU'RE CHEATING!" (I guess I spoke too soon.) Annabeth yelled as she angrily flipped over the table, throwing the chess-board and the chess-pieces all over the ground. Grover watched as Annabeth stormed off. Percy looked at Grover. "That's the fifth game of chess she lost today, who knew Jack was that good." Grover shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't you beat Annabeth when you came here?" Percy smiled. "But that time she didn't do this." Meanwhile Jack was on his knees as picked up the scattered chess-pieces. He was about to grab a pawn when a hand wearing a leather, fingerless glove picked it up first. Jack looked to see Thalia tossing the pawn and catching it in her hand. "How many times?" Jack stood up and smirked. "Five." Thalia crossed her arms. "No wonder she's mad, no one's ever beating her even once." Thalia shook her head. "How do you it?" "Years of experience." Jack smirked. Thalia looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Does Jack really have to do this?" Tooth asked. Artemis put down her bow. "I'm sorry Toothiana, but this was Tsar's decision not mine." Artemis crossed her arms. "He has to fulfill the prophecy." Tooth shook her head. "We almost lost Jack because of Pitch, I just hope he can come back to us when this is all over." Artemis smirked. "Don't you mean back to you?" She said teasingly. An obvious blush appeared on Tooth's face. "W…what are talking about? I…I just worry about him, that's all." "Sure you do." Artemis said as smiled a wide cheshire-cat like smile, causing Tooth's entire face to become red. "Anyway," Tooth said. "Does anyone else know about his true heritage?" Artemis shook her head. "No, and I can only hope that no one will find out."

Back at the camp Jack and Thalia were at the archery range (again), the two had become close friends as well as competitive rivals, very competitive. Right now both demigods were simply trading knowledge on their hunting skills. "Do you know anything about knots?" Thalia asked. "Yeah kinda, I was a boy scout when I was younger. I learned everything there was to know about camping." "Good to know." "What about you, do you know anything about setting up a tent." Jack said with a smirk. Jack had learned from Percy and grover that Thalia knew next to nothing when it came to pitching a tent. Thalia turned her head to avoid Jack seeing the light blush that appeared on her face. "Hey it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Jack said. 'I think she's blushing.' "Okay what about fishing?" Thalia remained silent for a few minutes. "I could catch blue-fin tuna with my bare hands." She said proudly. Even though Thalia was exaggerating a little bit, Jack noted that the tone of her voice made it sound like she wasn't kidding. "What was the biggest tuna you caught?" Jack asked nervously. "It was three and a half feet in length." Thalia rolled up her left sleeve. It left me with this. Jack saw a long scar from her wrist that stopped at her elbow. "That was a year ago." Jack noted a small hint of sadness when she said that, but decided not to ask any questions on the matter. They had been talking non-stop about their individual skills, sometimes Thalia would even brag about her accomplishments at the camp. "Oh yeah before I forget there's gonna be a team challenge/activity later today." "What is it?" Thalia smirked, a friendly game of capture the flag. "Oh great, Annabeth's gonna kill me for sure." Thalia laughed. "That's your fault not mine." Jack put up his hands in defense. "Hey how was I supposed to know she had an 'undefeated' streak? I mean it's not like it's the end of the world just cause she lost one game." Thalia shook her head laughed lightly. "This is Annabeth chase you're talking about, she hates it when she loses." Jack crossed his arms. "Well to tell you the truth, it's not Annabeth I'm worried about." Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Who is it then?" "Clarisse."

"How I ever got into this situation I'll never know." Jack said as he pulled out his sword. "You'll never get passed these guys. And you'll never get the flag as long I'm here." Clarisse said. Jack gulped nervously with good reason; he was being stared down by several well-built guys, son of Ares. "Hey I know that you're a little mad about me for not joining your team but could we just bygones be bygones?" Clarisse scoffed at Jack's plea. "As if." She then turned to her half-brothers "Take him down." Two guys charged at Jack with their swords, but Jack swung his sword at the first guy, knocking the sword out of his hands he then kicked him in the chest which sent him to the ground. The second guy tried to grab Jack's hood but Jack dropped to the ground when the guy bent over to face him Jack raised both his legs and kicked him square in the jaw causing him to fall over. Jack flipped himself back onto his feet. "Okay who's next?" Jack said as he smirked. The boys were about to charge him all at the same when. "Fall back guys, he's mine." It was Annabeth and she looked pissed. She stepped forward as Clarisse and her brothers stepped away from Annabeth. "Oh come on, you can't still be mad about the chess-game right?" Jack said. Annabeth wasted no time as she lunged at Jack with two swords. Jack dodged both blades. "I'll take that as a no." "Jack, be careful Annabeth's unstoppable when she holding two swords." Percy said from the sidelines. Jack took a double-take at Percy. It looked like Annabeth already did quite a number on him. Jack kept dodging the blades, he tried to swing his sword but Annabeth kicked it out of his hands. "Whoa hold on, I'm unarmed." Jack pleaded, but Annabeth kept swinging hers swords. Grover and Percy were still watching from the sidelines. "Hey Chiron don't you think you should stop the fight?" Chiron didn't say a word as he was enjoying the fight. "Hey Percy could you try and talk some sense into her, it's like she's kill me for real." Jack said as dodged the swords again. "Sorry man I tried." 'Better do something quick before she takes my head off.' Jack untied the staff around his back and used it to block the two swords before they could land a fatal strike. "You're taking this way too seriously." Jack said in a slightly panicked tone. 'I need to end this fight now.' Annabeth raised her left hand, to swing her sword but Jack did a back flip and kicked the sword out of her hand. While Jack was still in mid-air, Annabeth tried to swing her other sword but Jack had blocked the hit with his staff. When he landed on the ground Jack used his staff to push Annabeth backwards. He then used the hooked end of his staff to grab Annabeth's foot and pulled it, causing Annabeth to fall on the ground. Jack then grabbed a nearby sword and held it to her neck. "I win." The red team groaned in disappointment when their champion lost, which also meant that they had lost as well, Clarisse just stared at Jack. 'He had every opportunity to end the fight whenever he wanted, he was just toying with Annabeth.' Grover looked at Percy whose mouth was wide open. "Déjà vu Percy?" Chiron looked at Jack. 'Just like his brother.'

* * *

**And that wraps up chapter 2!  
You guys are probably wondering what my greeting meant huh? Well, I'm in Japan. My family and I are talking well a deserved vacation here in the country side of Akihabara, Japan. More info on this later.**

* * *

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out…**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Challenge

"Jack are you sure about this? We're talking about Clarisse La Rue here; she's way more dangerous than Annabeth ever was." Percy said as he tried to convince his newest team mate. Three days after Jack had claimed victory for the blue team, Clarisse had challenged Jack to a one-on-one fight in front of every demigod in the camp. "Sorry man but I have to do it, I like taking the risk as well as trying out new things. Besides," Jack smirked. "I have an idea."

/

"Welcome everyone to today's fight challenge!" Mr. D spoke into a loudspeaker. The others demigods erupted into applause. "Today we're going to witness a battle between Ms. Clarisse La Rue!" The red team started clapping for their leader. "And our newest camper, Mr. Jackson Overland!" The blue team also followed suit with their applause. "Our challengers will get to fight in an easy 2 out of 3 knock down match, to Mr. Overland let me explain to you the rules." Jack stepped forward. "The rules are this, and it's really simple: you just have to knock down your opponent and keep them on the ground for a 5 second count." Jack nodded his head. "Please excuse me for asking this Mr. D but, is there anything else I should know?" "2 things Mr. Overland, number 1." Mr. D pointed to the weapon racks. "You get to choose whichever weapon you want and number 2;" Mr. D leaned in closer to whisper in Jack's ear. "Don't get Ms. La Rue mad, angry, or pissed she has quite a bit of a temper." "Gotcha." Jack said with a smirk. "Okay miss La Rue, Mr. overland, please choose your weapons." Clarisse grabbed two short spears. "Twin stabbing-spears, excellent choice Ms. La Rue." Jack looked at the assortment of weapons; there weren't just Greek-style weapons on the racks. Jack saw several types of weapons like Japanese katanas, Mexican/Spanish machetes, and even British long swords, but the only weapons that Jack's eyes were… 'Dual sabers? Is that his plan?' Percy thought to himself. "The Russian dual-sabers, interesting choice Mr. Overland." Mr. D said as he stepped out of the arena. "Okay challengers, are you ready?!" "I was born ready." Clarisse said. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Come and get me war princess." Jack said with a smirk. 'Oh no, why did he have to call her that?' Thalia thought to herself. Clarisse glared at Jack. "What did you call me?!" Jack smirked. "S'matter 'princess'?" 'Jack what are you doing?' Grover thought worriedly.

"Let the fight. Begin!" Mr. D said as he hit the bell. Clarisse charged at Jack with such anger that would've made her father more than just proud. Clarisse kept swinging her spears at Jack who kept dodging each strike. "C'mon princess you're gonna have to try better than that." Jack said as he did a back flip to dodge the spears again. 'What is with this guy, he's just playing around.' Clarisse thought as she tried to catch her breath. "You're tired already? I thought you'd be able to put up a better fight than Annabeth?" Clarisse snarled at Jack and threw one of the spears at him which he dodged by turning his head. When Jack turned his head around to face Clarisse, he had to drop to his knees when the remaining spear she had almost made contact with his face. "Percy was right; you are more dangerous than Annabeth." Jack said as he bolted upright. "You're damn right I am." Clarisse said. She ran over to the wall of weapons and picked up a longstaff, it was made of steel. "And unlike my cousin, I have more knowledge about weapons." Jack looked at Clarisse. "Oh crap."

/

"UGH!" Clarisse wheezed as Jack pinned her down. "Round 2 winner: Mr. Jackson Overland!" Said Mr. D who spoke into a loudspeaker. "The game is now tied ladies and gentlemen; whoever gets pinned down in the next round, loses!" Clarisse looked at Jack. "I gotta hand it to you Jack; I haven't had a fight this good since, well…ever." Jack smirked. "Glad to help out war girl." Clarisse grinned. "I'm gonna kill you." Jack readied his swords. Clarisse had changed her weapons; she opted to grab a shield since Jack first pinned down in the last round. Clarisse had hoped to end the fight by pinning Jack down for the 2nd time, but the boy had taken Clarisse by surprise when he did something no one ever saw coming. He had stopped using his swords for defense and suddenly went into offence. Clarisse was amazed by Jack's skill, not only was he using the Russian swords without missing a single step, he was fighting with a Russian sword technique that was thought to have been long forgotten to the modern era. Clarisse was so surprised by what happening that she didn't realize Jack had gained the upper hand and pinned her to the ground. "Okay I guess it's time to finish this." Clarisse said, twirling her sword. "Ready when you are." Jack said, raising one sword above his head and pointing the other one forward (Kinda like how North held his swords from ROTG). Just as Jack and Clarisse began the final round of their duel, an high-pitched cry was heard from the stables. "What was that?" Jack asked. "That sounded like a girl." Clarisse said. Another scream. "It's coming from the stables." Clarisse looked at Jack. "We'll finish this later." "Sure thing."

/

Everyone had run off to the stables to see what was happening. Everyone crowded around the stables to see a young girl no older than 13, who was lying on a bed of hay. "She must've passed out." Grover said. Annabeth knelt down and brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face. "I don't recognize her; does anyone know who she is?" Annabeth asked the others. They simply replied by shaking their heads. "Hey guys what's going on?" Jack said as he made his way up front. Jack had a small smile on his face, but when he saw the girl, he instantly frowned. "We should tell Chiron about this." Percy said. "Sure I'll go tell him." Thalia said. "Jack why don't you…" Thalia trailed off. She looked at Jack who had a shocked and surprise look on his face. "Jack, are you okay?" He gave no response. Percy looked at Jack. "Jack?" He shook the boy's shoulder. "Jack is everything alright?" Clarisse stepped forward and lightly slapped his face. "Hey!" Jack was immediately snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What happened?" "You kinda zoned out there for a second." Percy said. Jack looked at the girl again and knelt down to caress her cheek. "Jack, do you know this girl." Jack just nodded his head. He looked at the girl's clothes, a pair of jeans, and a simple yellow sweater; they were torn in some places and were covered in dirt and dead pine needles, it looked like she had been chased through the woods by someone or something. Jack picked up the girl. "Give me some space I need to get her to the infirmary." The campers cleared a path as Jack took the sleeping girl to the med cabin.

/

Three hours later. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and even Clarisse had become worried over Jack. For most of the afternoon he never left the infirmary. He had stayed by the girl's bedside for most of that time period. "He's obviously gonna stay in there until the girl wakes up." Thalia said. "No duh." Said Clarisse, the daughter of Ares was visibly upset that she wouldn't be able to finish the fight. "Just who is that girl anyway?" Grover just shrugged his shoulders. "No clue." Percy let out a sigh. "We'll just ask Jack about all this later. For now let's just go do something else." The others just nodded in agreement. Annabeth grabbed Thalia's arm and dragged her to the lake. "Okay Thal, tell me." Thalia raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Tell you what?" Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Thal I know you, and I know when you have something on your mind. What is it?" Thalia let out a deep sigh. "Okay, back at the stables I thought heard Jack say the girl's name." Annabeth's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I thought it would be better if Jack told us." Annabeth nodded her head in understanding. "What was her name?" Thalia crossed her arms. "I heard Jack say the name 'Sophie'."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM AKIHABARA, JAPAN BITCHES!**

* * *

**I swear Japanese celebrations are always the craziest. I wouldn't have believed my cousins if they told me how crazy it was. Now, I'm really getting a true definition of crazy means, especially here in Akihabara, the city, not the countryside. How my cousins even convinced my parents to let me go into the city for New Years, I'll never know. Anyway, please remember to fave, follow, review and i'll see you guys next update.**

* * *

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Winter Beast

**Before we start I have tell you that I've only read four PJO books so far. 1)The Lighting Thief. 2)The Sea of Monsters. 3) The Titan's Curse. and 4)The Battle of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

**Oh and one more thing. When we left Japan something weird happened when I opened my profile without logging in. My location displayed the Philippine flag meaning my locations was in the Philippines, which is impossible considering I live in California. I kept trying to fix this but It just wouldn't change, my location kept on appearing as the Philippines. I don't know what happened really, I just hope I can get this thing fixed before someone sends me a PM in Tagalog(which is the language of the Philippines by the way.) anyway on with the story**

* * *

Clarisse rested head on the pillow of her bunk bed. She put her right hand under her head and draped left arm on her stomach. "Jack." She muttered lightly. She thanked the gods that the Ares cabin was empty. She continued to stare at the ceiling for a few more minutes. She then sat up straight and sat on the edge of her bed. She bent over and pulled out a trunk. She opened it and rummaged through it's contents. "C'mon it's gotta be in here somewhere." She continued to push around various items in the trunk until. "Ah ha there it is." Clarisse pulled out a leather bound book which had the title. "Ancient Martial Arts." She opened the book to the index and guided her finger to her desired query. "Russian Arts." She glanced around at the various styles until she found what she was looking for. "The Cossack Sword Dance." Clarisse looked at the drawings and sketches that depicted the art. "Dad, he's the only who knows this fighting style. Could he have...nah that's impossible, dad's way too stubborn to even teach it to me." Clarisse closed the book and put it back in the trunk which pushed back under her bed. "Let alone teach it to someone like Jack." She stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the infirmary. "But still, how does Jack even know about this fighting style?"

/

(Meanwhile at the Infirmary)  
Jack was sitting in a chair next to a bed. In that bed lay a young girl no older than 13. "Sophie, what happened to you?" Jack muttered lightly to himself. Jack then stood up and walked over to the window and crossed his arms. "Adam, I hope you're okay as well. Wherever you are." "Jack?" Came a voice from behind. Jack turned around and saw the girl was sitting up straight. "Sophie, oh thank the gods you're okay." Jack said as he walked over and sat back down on the chair. Sophie was no longer wearing her yellow sweater, but was wearing a yellow Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. "Jack? W...where am I?" "You're at the camp. Sophie what happened to you?" Sophie held her left arm. "I...it was a...a Chimera."

/

"I say he's a Hermes kid." Percy said. "He's fast, pulls a lot of jokes and pranks, and he get along real well with the Hermes cabin." Grover crossed his arms. "And I say he's the son of either Boreas or Khione." Grover said. "He always feels cold to the touch and his cabin feels like a freezer." Percy and Grover continued to playfully argue on who Jack's god-parent was, up until Annabeth and Thalia joined the two. "What are you guys bickering about now?" Thalia asked. "Oh we were just taking about who Jack's god-parent could be." Percy stated. "And?" Annabeth said. "We narrowed it down to Hermes and Boreas, or Khione." Grover said. Annabeth cringed when she Khione being mentioned knowing fully about the goddess of winter's affiliation with Gaea. "Why Khione?" Thalia asked. "Don't you guys remember that she's in cahoots with Gaea?" Percy looked at Grover. "That completely slipped my mind." Thalia shook her head. "I don't know even why I hang out with guys anymore." "Thalia!" A voice called out. Thalia turned around and saw one of Artemis' hunters running up to her. "Layla, what's wrong?" The girl bent over and rested her hands on her knees, she held up her hand. "Chimera,*huff* in central park. *huff* Sorry, I was looking all over for you." The girl, who was named Layla, said as she caught her breath. "A Chimera? That's not good." Thalia grimaced. Annabeth looked at Thalia. "What's the matter it's just normal fire-breathing monster, it's a piece of cake for you." Thalia shook her head. "No, it's not that gonna be that easy this time." Annabeth raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What do mean?" "Chimera's don't usually come out during winter, that would mean this one's a winter beast. Probably one of Khione's." Thalia cupped her chin in thought. "Layla, tell the girls to stay put, I'm going with someone else." Layla nodded her head. "On it." The girl ran off. "Who're you going with?" Annabeth asked. Thalia smirked. "A friend."

/

"A Chimera?!" Jack exclaimed. "That's not good." Jack shook his head. "A winter beast in NYC, just when I thought I got them all." Sophie grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack it's okay, Adam got away I'm sure he's fine." Jack put his other hand on top of Sophie's. "It's not Adam I'm worried about, winter beast usually have minimal control over ice and snow. They're the whole reason why blizzards happen in the first place." Jack then let go of Sophie's hands grabbed his bow. "Soph, I need you to tell me where the Chimera attacked you." Sophie nodded her head. "Lemme start from the beginning. Adam took me to Central Park where I was taking pictures for my photography club, It was around noon and there was no one else at the park since it was snowing. I was slowly working my way further inwards, I kept going with Adam close behind me." Sophie rubbed her left arm. "Adam suddenly pulled me to the ground and told me to keep quiet saying there was something following us. After a few minutes passed by Adam stood up, but when he did, it attacked." Jack gripped his bow tighter. "Adam put a good fight but...the last thing I saw was Adam running towards me with this." Sophie showed Jack a golden, yellow disc with a green gem in the middle. "A teleportation disc." Jack said. Sophie nodded her head. "Adam put this in my hand and the next thing I know is I'm in a forest. I ran like as fast I could in any direction. Apparently I ran straight into the stables." Jack nodded his head. "Yeah that during my fight with Clarisse. We heard you scream, what was that all about?" Sophie blushed profusely. "You know how jumpy I get when I see monsters right?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Monsters can't get into the camp, there's a barrier around this place." "When I got to the stables there was this Cyclops that freaked me out." Jack's eyes drooped. "Tyson. Well, I guess I have a few calls to make. You probably sent him to Australia." "Who's Tyson?" Sophie asked. Jack shook his head. "Long story, I'll tell you when I get back." Sophie grabbed Jack's hand as he stood up from the chair. "Please promise me you'll come back in one piece alright." Jack smiled. "It's just a Chimera, I'll be fine." "Pinkie swear." Sophie said, sticking out her Pinkie. "Pinkie swear." Jack said with a smile.

/

Jack was in his cabin packing his things, his quiver which he strapped around his waist. (Fun Fact: Arabian Archers strap their quivers around their waists to minimize stress and strain in the arm, it's said that raising your arm over your shoulder (like grabbing an arrow from a shoulder strap quiver) can lead to early signs of arthritis.) His staff which was tied to his back, his bow which he also strapped on his back, a mini crossbow, small pencil length arrows and a few other items which he stuffed into his bag. Jack walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi!" Thalia said. Jack jumped back and fell to the floor. "Damn it Thalia, don't you know how to knock!?" Jack said. Thalia laughed and offered Jack her hand. Jack grabbed her hand hauling himself up on his feet. "That was pretty funny you know." Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh hardy har har har." Jack said as he dusted off his back. "Is there something I can help you with Ms. Grace?" "Yeah there is. A Chimera was spotted in Central Park and I need your help to take it down." Thalia then noted that Jack had geared up. "Wait, are you going on a quest?" Jack looked around. "No, no, I knew you were coming so I...uh put on my stuff and waited for to scare me at the door." He said obviously improvising. Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me the truth?" Thalia said skeptically. "Just shut up and let's go." Jack said as he closed the door behind him. Thalia giggled.

/

Jack and Thalia were sneaking past the other in hopes that they could get out of the camp with out being spotted. As they made it through the barrier Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, good now no one will notice a thing." Jack said. "You know, I could've just told Chiron and Mr. D that I was going out hunting under Lady Artemis' approval." Jack dropped his head. He face palmed. "Idiot." Jack muttered under his breath. "Well, we're already out of the camp and besides espionage is cool." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Come on lets just go before anyone hears us." Jack and Thalia ran a few feet and were stopped by Annabeth and Clarisse who were each holding a shield and a sword. "You're not going anywhere." "Oh great, the two girls who hate me the most are teaming up to kill me."

* * *

**Please fave, follow, leave me a review and I'll see you readers next update...**

* * *

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**For my really long absence here is my excuse. During the weekends I usually have almost nothing to do, so I just get on my laptop and type. But last week something happened. I got a call from my mom, she kept telling to come home because it was important. When I arrived at my parent's house, which is a ranch-house by the way, I was in for a big shock. My parents own a farm in which we raise horses, okay? There was this one mare, a female horse which I named Rain because she looked almost exactly like Rain from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. She was terrible condition, reason? Broken back leg. Anyway to cut the a little shorter, I left my apartment and stayed with my parents to take of my horse. And on a happier side note, Rain is doing okay right now but I still need to watch her for a few days just to make sure she doesn't ruin the cast that I put around the leg. Anyway on with the story.**

(Line Break Quote "Trolls exist, they steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's up with that?")

On Olympus, inside the gods' meeting room, were the twelve Olympian gods. "Poseidon, Hades, it's been a long time since we've gathered together like this." Zeus said. "Indeed brother, but why have you called for Hades?" Poseidon said. Zeus turned to face his brothers. "Well, don't keep us waiting brother." Hades said. Zeus closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "The Titans are growing in power again, and this time we may need a stronger weapon than the Helm of darkness to aid us in our battle." The other gods started talking about possible weapons that the Cyclopes' could forge. This went on for a while until. "I have something you could use." Hades smirked. Apollo looked at Hades. "What could you possibly have that possesses more power that the sword you carry?" Ares nodded. "He's right, the sword of Hades is your most powerful weapon it's not possible that you have anything stronger." Hades crossed his arms and laughed lightly. "Behold," Hades stretched out his hand and a flame rose out of his palm, the flame started taking the shape of a creature that everyone tremble in fear. "The Kraken." Everyone present looked at the creature in awe and fear (Imagine the Kraken from Clash of the Titans). "It may look small, but believe me. It's much bigger in person." "Where did you find this beast?" Zeus asked. Hades smirked again. "I didn't, I created him, from my own flesh." "Do you plan on unleashing this, 'thing' on the Titans?" Athena asked. "No, not me. But my son might." Hades said as he dispelled the flames. "Nico?" Apollo asked. "No, not him. I'm talking about my firstborn." "You can't possibly mean…" Hades walked to the exit, but before leaving he said... "My immortal son."

(Line Break Quote "This is terrible, they just can't get my nose right.")

Jack stared at the Chimera with pride; the monster had been frozen in a block of ice. "Not too bad if I say so myself." Jack rested his staff on his shoulder. SMACK! Was the sound made when Clarisse slapped Jack upside his head. "OW! What the heck was that for?!" Clarisse grabbed Jack by the collar of his sweater. "You Jackass, why didn't you just freeze that thing sooner?!" Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was necessary at time really I had no idea that this thing was…well…immune to the crystal arrows." Thalia loaded her crossbow with a bronze arrow. "Can we just send this thing to Tartarus before something else happens?" The others nodded in agreement. Thalia shot the frozen Chimera causing it to burst into a cloud of smoke. "Good, now we can head back to camp." Jack said as he swung his staff over his shoulder. But just as just made a move Annabeth blocked his path. She gave him a look. "What?" Jack asked. "You're not going anywhere." "You're doing this again, seriously?" Annabeth pointed a sword to his throat. "Tell me the truth Jackson Overland, or is that even your real name?" Jack cast a pleading glance to Thalia as if to say 'help me'. Shrugged her shoulders. Jack finally relented and closed as he let out a deep sigh. "Okay I'll tell you the truth. But can we at least go somewhere else first?"

(Line Break Quote "I think my tunnels might be quicker mate, and safer.")

Jack pushed a button and a chime could be heard behind the door. 'Z, I hope you're not home today.' Jack thought to himself. "I'll be right there!" A male voice shouted. A few minutes later the door opened and a tall man wearing a white fedora and using two crutches welcomed his guests. "Jack! Hey long time no see." The man said as gave Jack a quick hand shake. "Oh and I see you brought some friends over, come in, come in don't stand on ceremony get inside and I'll fix you up some hot chocolate." Jack, Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse entered the building. "So Jack, what brings you here to my humble abode?" The man said. "I just came for a little visit and to tell you that Sophie alright, she made to the camp just fine." The man breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad to hear that." The man then noticed the girls. "Oh I'm so sorry for not introducing myself." The man put down his crutches and stood up straight, he was almost 7 feet in full height. "I'm Adam Marconi," Adam said as he removed his fedora revealing two horns on top of his head. "Satyr and senior protector." He then shook hands with the girls. "Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Clarisse La Rue, It's nice to meet you all." Adam then ushered them into the living room. "Please make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right with you." Jack sat down in an arm chair while the girls sat down on a sofa. Jack held out his staff. "Well to begin. This staff was blessed by Boreas, the god of winter. Originally this staff was meant for Khione, his daughter. She was supposed to take the responsibility of bringing winter to the world. But then she met Gaea, I think you know the rest." The girls nodded their heads. "Anyway Boreas blessed this staff with the power to control ice, snow, and the north wind." Jack gripped the staff tighter. "I don't really know why he gave it to me but, he charged me with a job: bring winter to the world." 'He's lying about something, I can tell. But what?' Annabeth thought to herself. "How old are you?" Clarisse asked. "Twenty-three, why?" "How old were you when Boreas gave you the staff?" Annabeth asked. "I was 14." Annabeth crossed her arms. "So it was you." "What?" "I saw something fly out of your cabin that night; I kept thinking that it was you." "Well, I have a job to do you know, since it's still winter. I go out every night and do what I have to do." "Don't you ever get tired doing what you do?" Jack shook his head. "As part of me taking the job, Boreas took away my ability to sleep. I've hardly slept all these years." Adam came into the room with a tray of cups. "And here's the hot chocolate." He said setting the tray down on the coffee table. "Adam, I'm home!" Said a female voice. Jack's eyes widened in horror when he heard the voice. "Z." Jack said as he ran to the front door. "What was that all about?" Thalia asked Adam. "I think its best if you didn't know."

(Line Break Quote: I must've done something really bad to get you four together.)

Percy and Grover were at the beach. "So have given any real thought on Camp Jupiter?" Grover asked Percy. "I think I'll just stay here. This place has been my home for almost eight years." Grover looked up the sky. "Yeah, I can't believe it been four years since the Titan war. It only seemed like yesterday." "Hey guys what are you out here?" Percy turned around. "Oh hey Nico, we were just talking about Camp Jupiter." Nico nodded his head. "Are you going?" Percy shook his head. "Nope, I'm staying, the new kids need someone to help them out. I think I'll become a counselor here. Watch over the younger generation." "What about you Nico?" Nico crossed his arms. "I think I'll do the same thing. Especially since we found those 7 Boreas kids in that abandoned subway in New York City." Grover rubbed his beard. "I still say Jack's a son of Boreas." Percy put his hands into the air. "Here we go again." Nico chuckled at the two. 'Should I tell them? Maybe not, Lady Artemis would kill me if they found out sooner.' Leo came running to Percy. "Percy, have you seen Tyson?"

(Line Break Quote: I've got a jar of dirt; I've got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?)

"Jack what are you doing here?" The girl asked. "Shh, keep your voice down or they'll hear you." "They? Who are 'they'?" The girl whispered. "It's Thalia, she here." The girl's eyes widened. "Oh no, why'd you bring her here?" "I'm sorry; I didn't think you would be home." The girl pulled her bonnet down to hide more of her face. "I'll just go to my room." "Z, it's okay don't worry, I'll take them back to the camp later." Z nodded her head. "You better, I can't let Thalia see me like this. I have to get to my room." Before Z could go anywhere Jack grabbed her hand. "Zoe, I promise, Thalia will never find out." Zoe nodded her head. She then ran past the living room and up to her room.

(Line Break Quote: Whoa! You're half-donkey?! No I'm half-goat)

* * *

**And on another side note, again I'm sorry for not updating sooner and as a further apology I'm gonna give you readers these special previews of a few future chapters.**

Percy, Grover, Nico and all of the other half-bloods looked at Jack. "My real name is Jackson Overland," Jack then waved his staff over his head. His hair started turning white. "But you can call me Jack Frost, the spirit of winter."

/

Grover stared at Bunny like he had seen a ghost. "G…g…g…g…giant r…r…r…rabbit…" Were Grover's last words before he fainted. Sophie leaned over Grover. "Gee, when you guys said that he was afraid of rabbits I didn't think it was this bad."

/

"Guys," Jack said. "This is Sanderson Mansnoozie, son of Hypnos and brother of Morpheus." Sandy extended his hand and shook hands with everyone present. "He's also known as The Sandman."

* * *

**Please fave, follow, leave me a review and I'll see you readers next update...**

* * *

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Camp Half-Blood, Three hours after leaving Adam's apartment. "So Chiron's gonna introduce everyone to Sophie then?" Thalia asked. Jack nodded his head. "But you and the others will have to wait until after dinner." Jack smiled. "You're not gonna believe who her godly-parent is." Thalia raised an eyebrow at Jack. "I doubt I'll be surprised, I mean we have three new cabins, Atlas, Boreas, and Hypnos. Until two years ago, we didn't even know that other half-blood children from these gods existed." 'And now you'll have another surprise.' Jack thought to himself. Thalia stepped in front of Jack. "Oh, and Jack?" "Yeah?" "I think Annabeth knows that you were lying about your powers." Jack shook his head. "Nothing gets past her. It doesn't matter, she won't find out anyway." Thalia nodded her head. "I hope you're right about that, Annabeth isn't one to give up on something that she finds intriguing."

(Line Break Quote: "Man I could get used to a view like this. Yup, now I'm used to it.")

Jack lay down on his bed. Usually the winter spirit didn't need sleep, but he did need rest. "Ugh…that feels good." Jack as he rested his hand under his head. "I just hope Clarisse doesn't barge in here, I'm too lazy to even pick up a sword." He then let out a deep breath. Jack's thoughts suddenly carried him to when Thalia found out about him being Jack Frost.

((((((((((FLASHBACK START))))))))))  
_'Journal entry, day 4.' I'm getting more and more used to everyday life here at the camp. The Stoll brothers, I have to be more careful around those two. Percy is a great guy, and Grover isn't that bad either. Nico, he's still the same kid I know him to be. Annabeth and Thalia, those two are complete and polar opposites but they along so well. Speaking of getting along, the Hermes cabin really took a liking to me, or they took a liking to my crystal ornaments. Gotta keep those babies safe. Anyway no one's found out about me yet so I guess I'm on the safe side for now._

Jack looked up from his journal. He noticed that the sky had darkened. "I should get to work." Jack jumped out of his bed and lifted his hood over his head. He opened the window, but just as he was about to call the wind someone had popped up from the window. "Hey Jack!" Thalia said. "Aaahhh!" Jack yelped as he fell backwards. "T…Thalia? What are you doing here?" Thalia rested her elbows on the window sill and cradled her head in her hands. "Oh nothing," She said with a smirk. "I just wanted to see fly off again." Jack's muscles tensed. "W…w…what are you taking about?" Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me Jack I've been watching you. I saw you the first night when you flew out of the camp." Jack gripped his staff tighter and glanced at his journal. 'Guess I spoke too soon.' He thought. "Did you tell anyone?" Jack said as he stood up. Thalia shook her head. "I didn't want to unless I was sure." Jack walked over and pulled Thalia into his cabin, he shut the window. "Thalia," Jack quietly whispered "I need you to listen to me. No one, absolutely no one can know about my true identity." Thalia's brow furrowed in confusion. "Identity? What are you talking about?" "I'm not just a demigod, I'm also a spirit." Jack then told Thalia everything. His life 300 years ago, Artemis meeting him at the lake, he even told her about the guardians. "So let me get this straight," Thalia began. "You're an immortal spirit that Lady Artemis took care of when the Man in the Moon resurrected you after an incident in which you drowned while saving your sister on a frozen lake?" Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up better than what I said."

Thalia crossed her arms. "Why can I see you? You said that only people who believe can see you." Jack reached his hand into his hoodie and pulled out a cylindrical shaped necklace. "You can see because of this." Thalia stared at the necklace. It was a small container which held what looked like two small marbles, one was yellow and the other was white. They were both suspended in the middle of the container. "Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis gave theme to me." "What are they?" Thalia asked in wonder. "They're stones. The yellow one is a sun-stone from Lord Apollo, and the white one is a moon-stone from Lady Artemis." Thalia continued to stare at the stone in awe. "I've seen a lot of weird, creepy, and amazing things before, but this really takes the cake." Thalia had every right to be amazed, the sun-stone and the moon-stone looked like a miniature sun and moon. "Wait a minute," Thalia said standing upright. "How do these things work?" Jack took in a deep breath. "Everyone, well almost everyone, believes in the sun and the moon, so inadvertently the belief in both the sun and moon is transferring to me. Which enables you to see me." Jack shook his head. "What am I doing? Sorry Thalia but I have to go." Jack ran for the window. "Jack, wait." Jack turned to face Thalia. "What?" Thalia turned to face the ground. "Never mind." Jack smiled. "Hey," Jack said. "Why don't you come with me?" Thalia looked at Jack with wide eyes. "What did you say?" Jack extended his hand. "Come with me." Thalia looked at Jack's hand. "No thanks, but I think I'll just stay here." Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Thalia's hand. "Wind! Take us up." Thalia suddenly felt something encircle her as she and Jack flew out of Jack's cabin. Before Thalia could even let out a scream, they were already 100 feet above the ground. Thalia looked down and saw that she was up in the air. She instinctively latched herself onto jack's right arm and closed her eyes. "Thalia," Jack said. "It's okay; I'm not going let you fall." Thalia opened her eyes and she then realized that she was flying. "H…how are you doing this?!" She said with a slightly panicked tone in her voice. "It's the wind, she's holding us up." "She?" "The North Wind, she's a spirit too." Jack said. "I thought that Boreas was the North Wind." Thalia said as she loosened her grip on Jack's arm. "That's what I thought too," Jack said. "Until 300 years ago at least." Thalia looked down and tightened her grip again. Jack smiled. "Hey, it's okay, I promise I won't let you fall."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Thalia yelled as they flew over Pennsylvania. Jack laughed. "I knew you'd grow to like it!" Jack had to raise his voice since they were flying at top speed. Jack and Thalia were flying hand-in-hand across the states. It was 4:00 a.m. and Jack had made a stop in Canada, they were currently on top of the Toronto tower. Thalia yawned. "What time is it?" She said sleepily. "I have no idea, I've been doing this for so I keep losing track of the time. Hold on I'll be right back." Jack flew off as Thalia pulled Jack's necklace out of her jacket. The necklace did more than just allow people to see spirits who wore the item; it could keep the wearer warm and virtually immune to the cold. Thalia smiled as put the neck back under her coat. Jack suddenly appeared. "It's around four in the morning, come on," Jack as he extended his hand. "We better get back to the camp." Thalia nodded her head and grabbed Jack's hand.

Unbeknownst to Jack and Thalia a figure with long, black hair was watching them as they flew off. "Thalia, I'll have my revenge on you yet, and Jack, you'll be mine once again."

((((((((((FLASHBACK END))))))))))

Jack sat up and smiled. "Thalia." He whispered. Jack scratched his head and laughed. "There is no in Hades that that'll ever happen, heh heh." Jack grabbed his staff and headed to the beach.

(Line Break Quote: "I take it back, the groundhog's fine.")

"Okay everyone please gather around!" Chiron yelled. "Okay I think you all know what's going to happen next, I guess." Chiron motioned for Sophie to step forward. Just as Sophie stood next to Chiron, flowers started appearing over her head. "Hail Sophie Bennet, daughter of Persephone."

**I'm not really sure about the pairings here, but you can rest assured that this will be PercyxAnnabeth and GroverxJuniper the rest of the pairings however…I'm still a little undecided though. But, you can leave suggestions for pairings in with your reviews. (Troll Face)**

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	7. Chapter 7: Khione

**It's not that confusing when you think about it, Sophie a daughter of Persephone. Springtime, Easter, it just makes when you put it all together.**

* * *

(Line Break Quote: "I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer.")

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. A daughter…of Persephone? It had to be a joke right? Well, it wasn't. At first Sophie was a little shy around the campers obviously since, but thanks to Jack and Nico she was able to conquer her shyness. Sophie was welcomed at the Demeter cabin with open arms. It took a little reassuring, but Jack was finally able to convince Sophie on staying with the Demeter kids instead sleeping in his cabin. I mean come on, even if Sophie knew Jack personally, it would still raise a few red flags. And since Sophie didn't want to cause any trouble, she'd agreed to stay with her aunts instead.

(Line Break Quote: "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!")

"I wonder how Jamie is doing." Jack asked himself. The winter spirit was currently on the roof of his cabin. He wanted to relax by the beach but opted for the roof of his cabin instead. He was lying down with his hands under his head while he stared up at the sky. It was a full moon that night. "You know I've always wondered why you stare up at moon like that." Jack sat up straight and saw Percy at the edge of the cabin's roof. "Oh hey Percy," Jack said as he lay back down. "I don't know it's probably because it reminds me of when Lady Artemis took care of me." Percy lay next to Jack. "I've been wondering about that too. Why did Artemis take care of you? Usually when she finds an abandoned male child, she'd usually take that child to Apollo." "I'm innocent." Jack said. Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jack took in a deep breath and let it out."It was 10 years after Lady Artemis took me in, I started asking questions because the Hunters kept on complaining about why I was even there." Percy nodded his head. "Yeah I know what you mean. Artemis' hunters aren't really nice to males." Jack laughed lightly. "Well that was when Lady Artemis told me that I had something special. She told me that I had innocence unlike the heroes she had seen. She also told me that I was pure of heart." Percy looked at Jack. "Is that why your skin is so pale?" Jack laughed. "Haha, no, the reason for my skin being this way is…" Jack stopped. "What?" Percy asked. "Certain reasons." "Now what's that supposed to mean?" Jack shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." 'Annabeth was right, he is hiding something.' Percy thought to himself. "Annabeth told me you know, about you being a legacy of Boreas." Jack sat up. "Oh yeah that. Well that's one of the reasons." Jack then stood up. "Well since you already know," Jack said picking up his staff. "See ya, I have a job to do." Jack floated a few feet of the cabin's roof. "Oh and Percy." "Yeah?" "Could you please keep the Hermes kids out of my Cabin, especially Connor and Travis?" Percy gave Jack a thumbs up. "You got it."

(Line Break Quote: "Look in that mirror, you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, and beautiful young lady. Oh look, you're there too.")

"So did you manage to get anything?" Annabeth asked Percy. "No not yet, but I will soon. I don't get you're trying to do here Annabeth, what if we end up uncovering something else?" Percy said. "We could be stepping into a landmine here." Annabeth crossed her arms. "I just don't like the way he's keeping secrets from us." Percy nodded his head. "I get it, ever since Luke betrayed us you've obsessing over anyone who keeps secrets. Chiron keeps secrets from us all the time, and he's not evil." Annabeth huffed. "It's not that, it's about the safety of the younger demigod kids." Suddenly Annabeth's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Chiron." She whispered. "I gotta go." Annabeth said she ran off. Percy shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

(Line Break Quote: "When the Moon tells you something...believe it!")

"WOOHOO!" Jack yelled as he flew over Manhattan. "I LOVE MY JOB!" Jack continued his flight over into Pennsylvania where he made a small stop. He was hovering over Burgess, his hometown. Jack smiled as he recalled everything that took place in the area. Defeating Pitch, being believed in, and making new friends for the first time in 300 years. "Time flies when you're having fun." "I know right." Jack flinched at the sound of a woman's voice. Jack looked around him. "Khione," He whispered. "Alright where are you?" Khione laughed as she flew in front of Jack. "I've missed you Jackie boy." She said as hair gently whipped Jack's face. "Charon told you escaped Tartarus, I thought he was joking." Khione looked at Jack and smiled. "Well you know pay the ferryman." Jack slung his staff over hi shoulder. "So, when are you planning to release the Titans?" Khione giggled. "Those old geezers? Please, I wouldn't even waste my time on them." Jack kept his eyes on Khione in case she was planning something. "Gaea?" "No, not even her. I came here to you." She said flirtatiously. "We've been apart for too long Jack; I just want to rekindle what we once had." Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you're the one who left. Why are you asking me back?" Khione flew in closer to Jack and rested her arms on his shoulders. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I guess you're still mad about what I did. Maybe you just some more time to cool off." Khione then kissed Jack. "I'll give you some time to think about we had, then maybe, just maybe you'll come crawling back into my arms once more." That was all Khione said before she left. Jack flew down into top of a building. He touched his lips, and then shook his head. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?"

(Line Break Quote: "I don't like it, paint it red!")

Thalia was in her cabin cleaning her hunting gear. One of the hunters came up to her and handed her a note. "What's this?" She asked the hunter. "It's letter from Lady Artemis." Thalia unfolded the note. 'Thalia I need to speak with you. Meet me at the sacred hunting grounds tomorrow at noon. And please come alone.' Thalia folded the note and put it in her pocket. "Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**Please do me a favor by visiting my profile to take some time to read my other fics/works/stories...**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Setup

**Well, updating seems to be a challenge for me. It was hardly a problem before, but now it's turned into a real hassle. Reason? My laptop of 9 years has finally been put out of its misery. *sigh* I should have invested more money into buying a new one instead of that stupid paint job on my Chevy. Looking back on what I had to do just to pay for my car's new look, made me realize it wasn't worth it. I'm actually thinking of selling my car just so I can get a new laptop *sigh*, well I can't really do that since my dad bought the car for me when I turned 17 so…I'm just gonna have to find a another way to money for a new computer. Well anyway guys here's the chapter, it's gonna be a really long one so bear with here.**

"Jack? Dude where are you?" Nico called out. "Sshh…not so loud, I'm right here." Jack said from behind the corner of a building. "Jack? What's the big deal, why you call me out here?" Jack looked around him. "It's Khione." Nico's body stiffened. "What about her?" "She was just here; you need to send a Message to Hades. Khione's here for personal reasons, she cut herself off from the Titans and Gaea." Nico's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, she probably wants revenge on Thalia." Jack nodded his head. "The Camp isn't safe as long as she's out there doing Zeus knows what." "I'll send a letter as soon as I can, and Jack." Nico said. "Yeah?" "Be careful, she's after you too."

(Line Break Quote: "Now back up, while I deal with this crook here.")

Thalia was in her cabin packing up a few necessary weapons in case something was to happen. "Why are packing up these weapons, you're only meeting with Artemis." Thalia took in a deep breath. "Something doesn't feel right." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Thalia reached into her jacket and pulled out the note she received from Artemis. "Look for yourself." Annabeth took the note and read it. "What's wrong with it?" Thalia stood next to Annabeth. "This." Thalia said pointing to where Artemis wrote her name. "What about it?" "Look at it. Lady Artemis never signs her notes with her name." Annabeth narrowed her gaze at the signature. "You're right, I should come with you." Thalia shook her head. "No I have to do this alone, I can't put you in harm's way again Annie, I just can't." Annabeth would have protested, but the sound of Thalia's voice made it sound like she wasn't joking around. "Okay," Annabeth nodded her head. "Just be careful out there." Thalia nodded her head.

(Line Break Quote: "Race? This is not a race, this is going to be, EPIC!")

Back in Adam's apartment In NYC. Z was in her room doing her homework. She had just finished everything that she need for her English exam when. "Knock, knock, can I come in?" Adam said from behind Z's bedroom door. "Yeah it's okay I'm decent." Adam opened the door and walked in, he was hold a… "Cup of coffee?" He said. Z smiled and took the cup from Adam. "Thanks." Adam sat down on Z's bed and stared at her papers. "Did you memorize enough for the exam?" Z nodded her head. "Yeah, I hope I can ace this test." Adam smiled, and suddenly flinched. He turned his head to the window. He frowned. Seeing Adam's state of discomfort Z put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam? Is something wrong?" Adam kept his gaze on the window. "Something's not right, Thalia's in danger."

(Line Break Quote: "Did everybody see that, because I will not be doing it again.")

On Olympus. "So it was all a ruse then?" Poseidon asked Zeus. "Yes, it seems Khione has played us for fools again." Zeus said as he burned the letter in his hand. "What do we do know?" Athena asked. Zeus stared at everyone in the room. "We stay on guard; it's not clear whether Khione is planning anything against us." Zeus sat down. "Or if she did cut herself off from the Titans, one thing remains to be certain. Hades' son **will** release the Kraken, whether or not it be necessary."

(Line Break Quote: "Parley? Damn to the depths to whatever man thought of Parley!")

Thalia was walking through a forest. She was being a little weary of her surroundings since she left the camp. Thalia took each step with caution as well, fearing that there might traps in the general area. "Lady Artemis!" Thalia yelled. "I'm here." A few minutes of silence went by before… "Hahaha…" Thalia tensed at the sound of the voice. "Khione." Thalia growled. "That's right, it's been quite a while since I last saw you, Thalia." Thalia looked at her surroundings. "Show yourself you coward!" Suddenly the snowflakes on the ground started to move into one place, it took the shape of a woman. Khione smirked at Thalia. "Hi." Thalia wasted no time and loaded her bow with an arrow and fired it at Khione. The winter goddess didn't even bother to move. The arrow stuck itself into Khione's right shoulder. "What the?" Khione smirked and pulled out the arrow. "Surprised?" "When did you…?" Khione's blue dress started changing color, it turned from vibrant blue to pitch black. "Let's just say I met someone who gave me a few gifts." Thalia tried to back away but she found herself unable to. "What's going one?" She said. 'Oh no what's happening, I can't move.' Thalia looked down at the ground and noticed that Khione was standing on top of her shadow. "Shadow manipulation. One of the many things I received when I signed the contract." Thalia trembled in fear. "Yes be afraid," Khione said. "I'll only get stronger." Khione walked forward and formed a knife out of the ice surrounding her. "I've been waiting too long for this." Khione raised the knife above her head, poised to strike at Thalia.

Thalia closed her eyes. Khione smirked as she held the knife tighter in her hand. But just as she was about to stab Thalia a silver arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and stuck itself in Khione's hand. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Khione screamed in pain. "Get away from her!" A female voice rang out from the trees. Thalia opened her eyes and felt herself able to move again. As soon as Thalia regained her movement she backed up and ran away from Khione, completely ignoring her cries of pain. "Who was that?" Thalia stopped and looked around her. She was then tackled to the ground by a hooded figure as soon as spears made of ice came her way. Thalia immediately noticed the hoodie that person was wearing. 'The girl from Adam's apartment.' She thought. "Z?" Thalia asked. Z turned to face Thalia. Thalia noted that Z was wearing a black face mask similar to the one Jack wore. "Stay close to me kid." Z said. "Sure thing." Thalia replied. Z pulled out a few arrows from her quiver. "You'll need these." Thalia stared at the arrows. "Crystal arrow tips?" Thalia questioned. "They're the only things that can hurt her, your celestial bronze arrow heads won't work." Z said as she loaded an arrow into her bow, she fired the arrow as soon as a Chimera made of black sand came out of the bushes. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Thalia asked as she turned her head left to right. "Let's just say, I'm a former hunter of Artemis." Z replied. "And that I know Jack Frost personally." A Harpy tried to blindside Z, but a crystal arrow caused it to bust into a small cloud of black sand. "Thanks." Z said. "You're welcome." Thalia replied. Khione suddenly stepped out of the trees and glared at the two girls. "How long have you been a huntress?" Thalia asked as she loaded an arrow into her bow. "Quite a while actually." Z replied as did the same. "You, Adam's little pet!" Khione growled. "Nice to see you too Ice Queen." Z said. "Looks like I won't be able to kill you just yet Thalia," Khione said. "But mark my words, I will my revenge." Thalia gulped. Khione then turned into a cloud of black sand which dissipated into the air. "Hey thanks for…" Thalia stopped when she noticed that Z had disappeared as well. "Z."

(Line Break Quote: "I don't know if this horse is stupid, or pretending to be stupid. Very tricky.")

Jack was worried. When he returned to the camp he found out through Percy that Thalia had left the camp without a companion. And even worse when he saw the letter that was addressed to Thalia, an overwhelming sense of fear came over him. Jack could tell that the letter was written by Khione. Although he chose to remain silent about the matter, Annabeth could tell that Thalia was in danger. "Jack for the last time, please, just tell me who wrote this letter." Jack looked at Annabeth and hesitated for a second. He looked around the inside of his cabin to try and change the subject. "I…it was…" Jack started. "It was Khione." Thalia said as she walked into Jack's cabin. "Oh gods, Thalia." Annabeth said as she walked over to her friend. "What happened?" Annabeth said worriedly. Jack also came by her side. "Khione," Jack said. "What did she do to you?" Thalia shook her head. "Nothing, she took me by surprise." "How'd you get out alive?" Annabeth Asked. "Z, she saved me." "Z? Wait the girl from Adam's apartment?" "Oh no." Jack muttered. Thalia then turned to face Jack. "You know her don't you?" Jack gulped and nodded his head dumbly. "Yeah, I kinda do." "If only she wasn't wearing that mask I could've gotten a better look at her." 'Oh good, I for a second there I thought Zoe blew her cover.' Jack thought. "It's okay, as long as you're fine." Jack said. "We better get you to the infirmary." Thalia looked at Jack and smiled. As she and Annabeth walked out of Jack's cabin, Jack overheard Thalia talking to Annabeth. "Khione's gotten stronger since I last her, but the strangest thing happened while we fought." "What?" "She turned into black sand."

(Line break Quote: "I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!")

"I see you've returned." Pitch said to Khione who held her bleeding hand. "You want me to fix that for you?" Khione shook her head. "I can do it myself." She said coldly. Pitch chuckled. "What's the matter? Got your cold arse handed to you by a couple of 'girls'?" Khione growled. "Shut up! I'm only like this because of Artemis' crystal arrows." Pitch nodded his head. "I presume you're saving your revenge for a later date then?" Pitch asked as he turned to look back at his globe. "Look at these lights, every believing child." Pitch then turned to another globe beside the original one, a globe that had red lights. "And these lights, every single person who's afraid. The brighter the light, the more afraid they are." Khione rolled her eyes. "Ugh…like you haven't told me this already?" Pitch simply ignored her comment. He then pointed out an area in New York. "Camp Half-Blood," Pitch said as he chuckled. "I can feel him, Jack's fear." "What about it?" Khione asked. "It's growing. He must've figured out that you were behind the attack on Zeus' daughter." Khione crossed her arms. "Something the matter? Are you still upset about what Eros said?" Khione huffed and stormed out of Pitch's underground Palace. Pitch shook his head. "Love, a strong bond." He started. "But a bond that can be easily severed." Gaea said as she stepped out of the shadows. "It's good to see you again, Kozmotis." Pitch grinned. "And to you as well, Aunt Gaea."

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**Please do me a favor and visit my profile to read my other fics/works/stories**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sacred Treasures

"This is a very serious problem," Chiron said as he rubbed his chin. "If Khione is working with Pitch…"

"What can we do?" Jack asked, interrupting the centaur. Chiron crossed his arms and looked at the ground. "We need the sacred treasures." Jack closed his eyes. "I was hoping you had something else in mind." He said. "No," Chiron shook his head. "There is no other option, we need Tsarina's Staff."

(Line Break Quote: "I don't have a skull, or bones.")

"Well, now that you're all gathered here," Chiron said as he looked at the chosen campers, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, and Sophie. "As you should now, Khione has escaped from the depths of Tartarus." "Already knew that." Thalia mumbled. Chiron crossed his arms. "I called you all here because the Camp remains in peril as long Khione is out there." "What are we gonna do?" Clarisse asked. "Do any of you know about the Sacred Treasures of Sol Tsarina?"

"Ooh, I know." Tyson said from behind the others. "Tyson, where have you been?" Percy asked. Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "I was in Australia." Everyone, excluding Chiron and Sophie raised their eyebrows in confusion. "What?" Grover asked. "I guess I'm partly to blame for that." Sophie said. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. "Ah think ah can explain." Everyone turned their heads to the doorway where Tyson was standing. "G'day mates." Bunny then walked out of the shadows and into the room.

Grover stared at Bunny like he had seen a ghost. "G…g…g…g…giant r…r…r…rabbit…" Were Grover's last words before he passed out. Sophie leaned over Grover. "Gee, when you guys said that he was afraid of rabbits I didn't think it was this bad."

(Line Break Quote: "I am Merida! An' I'll be shootin' for my own hand.")

"North this is serious." Jack said as he glared at man who was currently laughing. "I'm sorry hehe, but I haven't spoken to Tsarina in 100 years. I don't even know where she is." Jack leaned on his staff and sighed. North crossed his arms. "But I do know someone who might know where she lives." Jack's eyes brightened up. "You do? Who is it?" "Come with me." North said.

North took Jack to his office and looked at the bookshelf. North tapped a few books with his fingers. "Where is it?" North said as he scanned his eyes across the books. "Ah ha! There you are." From behind, Jack raised an eyebrow at the old man. "North, what are you doing?" North didn't say a word, he simply set the book down on his work table, after brushing aside his tools, and motioned Jack to over. "Okay, let me ask question Jack." "What is it?"

North crossed his arms. "You are demigod, correct?" Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, I am." North smiled. "Then you know Helios correct?" "The son of Apollo?" North nodded his head. North pointed to the book. "According to book, Tsarina was Helios' lover." Jack looked at the book. "Really? I didn't know that." "Jack, to find Tsarina you need to speak with Helios." Jack rubbed his head. "I don't know North, Helios and I aren't really on good terms at the moment." North shot Jack a blank look. "But considering Pitch, I'll find some way to do it." Jack flew out of the window. 'But first, I need to speak with Z.'

(Line Break Quote: "I want to stuff some chocolate in my face.")

Percy was leaning above Grover lightly slapping the satyr's cheek. "Grover, wake up." Seeing that he was getting no response Percy flicked Grover's nose. "Wake up!" Grover bolted up instantly. "What happened!?" Percy chuckled and shook his head. "You passed out." Percy said. Grover instantly stiffened. "The giant rabbit." "Ah prefer the term 'Bunny' mate." Grover looked as if he was going to faint again. Seeing this, Percy shook Grover by his shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself man."

Bunny shook his head. "Chiron do you still have some of that spray-able mist on ya?" The centaur nodded and handed Bunny a bottle. Bunny sprayed himself from head to toe. His image started changing from that of a 'Giant Rabbit' to a man who looked like a hippie with long, blue hair. Bunny waved off some mist that was covering his face. "There, is that better?" Grover nervously nodded his head. "Aster," Chiron said as he shook Bunny's hand/paw. "It's good to see you again." Bunny nodded his head. "You too." Chiron crossed his arms. "So what brings you here?"

Bunny pointed to Tyson. "Emily Jane, she told me that Sophie opened a portal 'accidentally' and sent someone from the camp to Australia." Sophie was blushing profusely. Bunny turned to face Sophie. "Of all the places on Earth, why'd you send him to Australia?" Sophie opened her mouth to try and say something, but Bunny just it off. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later."

Bunny turned to Chiron. "I also came here to give you this," Bunny hand Chiron a map. "Here, I was told you lot need to acquire the staff of Sol Tsarina?" Chiron and the others nodded their heads. "Then this map will be able to help you, I'm sorry but can't stay here long I'm need at the Pole." Bunny tapped his foot on the floor causing a hole to open up.

Bunny turned to Sophie and pointed a finger at her. Sophie audibly gulped. "See ya." Bunny jumped into the hole, it then closed leaving a flower as it did so.  
Percy stared at the flower. "Chiron who was that?" Chiron smiled as Sophie picked the flower. "That, young man, was the Easter Bunny."

(Line Break Quote: "Nothing goes over my head, my reflexes are too fast. I would catch it")

On Olympus. "Zeus? You wanted to see me?" Aphrodite asked. Zeus glared at her. Aphrodite giggled. "Zeus, don't tell me this is about Thalia's fate?" Zeus stood up. "It's obvious your son is trying to play me for a fool." He growled. Aphrodite laughed. "Eros had nothing to do with this Zeus, you know that," Aphrodite tucked away a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"The fates have spoken, even you can't change destiny big guy." Zeus growled. "NO! I will not stand for it, my daughter has already taken the Artemis' vow, she won't…she will never break that vow!" Aphrodite laughed again. "I told Artemis too you know." "And?" "Artemis said that if it ever happened, she might consider dissolving Thalia's vow." Zeus was now fuming. "What are you getting so riled up about? You know that the boy is pure of heart, he even has an innocence that I couldn't take, even if I wanted to." Zeus turned around. "Go." Aphrodite smirked and left the room.

When Zeus was alone black smoke started rising out from the floor. "I take it you heard?" Hades' smoke form manifested itself. "I did, and what of it? What makes Thalia so special anyway?" Hades crossed his arms. "You willingly gave me Persephone." "Yes, but only on the condition that she would stay with for half of the year." Hades smirked. "Are you willing to give Thalia to my son then?"

"NEVER!" Zeus bellowed. "You can't change what has already been foreseen Zeus," Hades said. "There's nothing you can do, their fates have already been hoven into the fabric of destiny. There's no changing what has been predestined to happen." Zeus growled. "I love her." Hades rolled his eyes. "Too much apparently. Brother, you have to let her go. Just like I did with my Bianca." Zeus' eyes widened. Hades' smoke form dissipated. Zeus just stood there shaking, whether he was sad or angry the lighting would carry his emotions.

(Line Break Quote: "OW! Why would you do that?")

In NYC. "It was risky of you to do that Z," Adam said. "But it's a good thing you don't have your old English accent anymore." Z smiled. "Another reason why I'm thankful to Jack," Z took off the black mask covering her face. "And don't worry; Thalia didn't have so much as a single clue."

"You should be so lucky." Z and Adam both turned around and saw Jack standing by the window. "Jack always a pleasure to have you come by and visit." Adam said as he extended his hand. "You can skip the formalities Adam," Jack said as he kept his eyes on Z. "It wasn't my fault Jack, Thalia was in danger I had to save her." Jack kept his gaze focused on Z. "I know, I'm thankful for that, but this concerns another matter."

"Oh no, I know that tone in your voice Jack," Adam said as he rubbed his temples. "You're going after the sacred treasures aren't you?"

Z's eyes widened in shock as well as surprise. "You can't be serious right? No one has seen the staff of Tsarina in over 300 years."

Jack let out a sigh. "That's why I need you two to accompany me," Jack turned his head and looked out the window. "I need to speak with Helios."

(Line Break Quote: "How much do you know of Davy Jones?")

"Tyson," Chiron said. "Tell them." Tyson nodded his. "The Staff of Sol Tsarina is an ancient that was never recorded in any kind book, scroll, or tablet. According to legend, or at least my Cyclops mentors, Sol Tsarina was known as the Lady of Sun."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that mean she's a daughter of Apollo?"

Tyson shook his head. "No, It was believed that Tsarina was a Titan who aided the Olympians during the war. In return, Tsarina only wanted her name to be erased from every scroll that was ever written about her."

"Okay back on track, the Staff was created after the war, during the time when the Greek Empire was still standing. The Staff consisted of three mystical items."

Tyson raised his index finger. "The first treasure was the Erymanthian Dagger. It's said that when Hercules killed the Erymanthian Boar, he gave one of the Boar's tusks to a knife maker and thus was born Erymanthian Dagger."

Tyson raised his middle finger. "The Second Treasure is a rope. It was spun using hair from the Nemean Lion's mane. And just like the Lion's skin, it couldn't be cut by any weapon."

Tyson then raised his ring finger. "And the Third treasure is a shepherd's crook."

Percy and others leaned in expecting Tyson to say something important.

"That's it, everything I know about the staff." Tyson said with a smile.

Percy sweat-dropped. (Sorry, couldn't resist adding a little anime comedy in here.)

Clarisse's eyebrows were twitching.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell us about the Shepherd's crook?" Annabeth asked through gritted teeth.

Tyson stroked his chin where a few short hairs were starting grow. Tyson raised his index finger. "Oh yeah, the crook belongs to Jack Frost."

**It's been quite a while since I've updated, I know. Things are have become a little complicated for me in recent times and it looks like I might not be able to do anything on this site for a while. I mean, after Graduation its back to work. I can't sponge off of my parents forever, and there's also the fact that since I live by myself in a four room apartment I need to pay that annoying rent each month. Well I guess I can't really promise anything for future chapters but…I'll see what I can do for now and probably, just probably, the next update will come a little sooner. Peace out guys.**

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**Please do me a favor and visit my profile to read my other fics/works/stories**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	10. Chapter 10: Finding the Treasures

**Well…here you go.**

Thalia found it difficult to sleep that night, after what Tyson said. 'Jack' she thought.

Thalia continued staring at the ceiling of her Cabin; she rolled out of bed and put on her leather jacket. Thalia decided to just sit by the lake until she felt sleepy enough to go back to bed.

Thalia picked up another pebble and tossed it into the water, she watched as the ripples continued to move forward until they stopped.

"Thalia…" Thalia immediately stood up; she knew that deep voice anywhere. She turned around and saw Jack up in the trees.

"Jack? Where have you been?" Thalia asked as Jack jumped down from his hiding spot.

"No time to explain, did Chiron tell you about Sol Tsarina's Staff?" Jack asked.

Thalia shook her head. "No, Tyson did. Jack your crook is…"

"The third treasure, I know. That's why I've been keeping it a secret," Jack put his free hand on Thalia's shoulder. "I have to go; the staff is useless until I find Tsarina."

Before Jack flew off, Thalia grabbed his hand. "Jack wait,"

Jack turned around and met Thalia's gaze. He could tell that she was worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Thalia hesitated for a minute. "Promise me you'll come back." Jack smiled and nodded his head; he held Thalia's hand close to his chest. "I promise."

Thalia watched as Jack flew off; she smiled and headed back to her cabin.

If Thalia had paid better attention to her surroundings, she would've noticed that Artemis was hiding in one of the trees. The huntress smiled as she watched Thalia leave. "You deserve happiness Thalia. Especially after what happened with Luke."

**(Line Break Quote: "I got this!")**

It was 7:00 A.M. and Percy along with Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Tyson, and Sophie were standing in front of the Camp's gate and entrance.

"Well," Nico began. "There's no turning back now." Percy nodded his head and unfolded the map that Chiron gave them. "Well, it says here that the Erymanthian Dagger is somewhere in…" Percy took closer look at the map.

"Kings, California."

"Wait," Chiron called out. "Before you leave there's something I need to give you first." Chiron gave Thalia a crystal necklace in the shape of a snowflake, in the middle of the snowflake was a sapphire. "Artemis stopped by earlier this morning and me to give you this. The sapphire in the middle is a button, press it."

When Thalia pressed the button the necklace instantly turned into a beautifully decorated bow. "Wow."

"Pull back the bowstring." Chiron said.

Thalia did as told, suddenly an arrow made of ice appeared in between the bow. Thalia aimed the arrow at a nearby rock and loosed the arrow. When the arrow came in contact with the rock, it burst into a puff of snowflakes but also encased the rock in a solid block of ice.

Thalia smiled and stared at the bow knowing full well that if Khione were to attack again, this time she'd be ready. 'Jack,' she thought 'Thanks.'

Thalia pressed the sapphire on the side of bow and it turned back into a necklace which she put around her neck.

Chiron turned to Sophie. "And to you, this." Chiron gave Sophie a crystal necklace in the shape of a rose. "This is from Jackson, he was also here."

Sophie stared at the flower. "Does it do anything?" She asked.

"You'll know when the time comes." Chiron replied.

Sophie put the flower in her sling-bag.

Percy smiled. "Well let's get going guys."

**(Line Break Quote: "I'm a spirit walker, I can't miss.")**

Z checked her watch again. "Ugh, where is that guy?"

"Relax Z," Adam said while he was sitting in a meditative position. "He said he'd be back by dawn. And may I remind you, it's still early."

Z huffed. "I'm beginning to regret every good thing I've ever said about him."

"How could you possibly hate a guy like me?" Jack from behind.

Z turned around glared at Jack. "Where were you!?" She snapped.

Jack put his hands up. "Whoa, what's with the attitude?"

Z huffed again. "Never mind, let's just go."

Jack looked at Adam who just shrugged his shoulders.

**(Line Break Quote: "She flew on the sun and rode it to tomorrow.")**

Percy and Co. Gawked at the School they had assumed was their destination. "What is this place?" Sophie asked.

"It's a school," Grover replied. "Man this place is even bigger than Yancy."

"Okay, where here so what should we do?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth put her hand to her chin. "First, let's split up," She looked at Percy. "You, Grover, and Tyson go in there and see if you can get anyone to give you a tour of the inside," She then looked at Clarisse, Thalia, and Sophie. "While we look around in the school's attic and basement."

Percy nodded his head. "Come on guys."

Percy, Grover, and Tyson made their way inside the school, since it was lunch time at the school Percy decided to head to the cafeteria.

When they got there, they were met by one of the students. "Oh hi there," The student said as he extended his hand. "I'm John, you three looking to enroll in the school?"

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, something like that."

Percy shook hands with the student, as did Grover and Tyson.

Percy studied John quite carefully. Percy noted that he was probably 6 feet tall; and from the handshake, Percy could also tell that John had a strong grip and that his hands were quite calloused, yup definitely a sports player.

"We were actually wondering if someone could give us a tour of the place." Percy said.

John rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I'm free for most of the afternoon, maybe I could show around at 1:00?"

Percy looked at Grover and Tyson he nodded his head to both of them. He turned back to face John. "Yeah that sounds good."

John smiled. "I'll see you guys later then. If you want you hang out in the library while you wait."

"Yeah we'll see you then."

**(Line Break Quote: "Knowledge isn't always power, it can also be a burden.")**

While Percy, Grover, and Tyson were inside the school, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Sophie had managed to sneak into the school's further interior.

Annabeth had suggested that maybe; just maybe, they would be able to find the dagger amongst the school's past items.

A pile of antiques maybe, but whatever the case, the dagger was inside the school and they had retrieve it.

"Again were met by more and more cobwebs," Clarisse groaned as she pushed aside a wall of silk. "Can this get any worse?"

"Judging by the amount of dust in this place," Annabeth said as she wiped the walls with her finger. "No one's been here in recent times."

"I just hope Thalia and Sophie are having better luck than us." Clarisse said.

While Annabeth and Clarisse had chosen to search in the basement, Thalia and Sophie had gone up into the attic, a feat made easier by Sophie's tunnels.

"You can open a tunnel to anywhere in the world? That's awesome!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sophie replied. "It's something I learned from Bunny."

"Wait, the Easter Bunny?" Thalia asked.

Sophie nodded her head. "I've known him since I was younger."

"Yeah, Jack told me about that," Thalia said as she picked up an ornate box. "So the Easter Bunny taught you how to open these tunnels."

"Well at first I didn't know I could," Sophie replied. "But then I learned that I was a demigod."

Thalia noted that the box she found had a lock. "When did find out?" Thalia asked as she pulled out a pair of lock picks from her pocket.

"It was when I met Adam, my protector," Sophie replied "He said that he was sent by my mother to watch over me."

"I didn't understand what he meant by that at first," Sophie stared at her hand. "But then my mom, my adoptive mom told me the truth."

"Must be hard huh?" Thalia said as she continued picking the lock on the box.

"Nah, I got over it, I don't why but…serious situations don't bother me that much you know?"

*Click* "Finally." Thalia said as she opened the box, Thalia lifted the lid. "Damn it!" She threw the box over her shoulder. "Can't believe that thing was empty."

"I just hope Annabeth and Clarisse are having better lick than us."

**(Line Break Quote: "Wings, I need you to be my wings.")**

"How are things going dear Niece?" Pitch asked.

Gaea smiled. "It seems the heroes of the Camp are on a quest," Gaea said as she stepped out from the shadows. "They're trying to locate Sol Tsarina's staff."

"The cursed staff," Khione growled "I'll freeze them to death before they even have a chance to use it."

"What is this 'Staff'?" Pitch asked. Although the nightmare king was knowledgeable in many aspects, the staff was something that he had never heard off.

"It was an ancient weapon, forged during the fall of the Greek empire." Khione started.

"Tsarina had gathered three objects, The Erymanthian Dagger, The Nemean Rope, and a golden staff." Gaea explained. "They were known as sacred treasures. The staff had a G-shaped crook and the dagger fit just in between its center, the rope held the entire piece together."

"What did the staff do?" Pitch asked.

"It repels evil," Khione replied. "As well as cures it."

"Where are the treasures now?" Pitch asked.

"Scattered," Gaea replied. "And what's worse is that I can't sense its power since the golden crook was destroyed."

Pitch thought for a moment. 'G-shaped crook.'

"Gaea, tell me," Pitch said. "Does it have to be a golden crook?"

"What?"

"Does the crook have to be gold?"

"No," Gaea said. "You can use any kind of crook, as long the owner wields tremendous power, because the first crook belonged to Hades."

Pitch smirked.

**(Line Break Quote: "But it's a palace made out of ice, ice is my life.")**

It was night time and Percy had gathered everyone in motel.

"Any luck?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, the Dean's office."

"Apparently the Dean has thing for antique knives and daggers," Grover said. "His entire office was decorated with them."

"And one of those daggers caught my eye." Tyson said.

Clarisse stared at the Cyclops. "Is that supposed to be a joke or something?"

Tyson just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, point is, I recognized the dagger. It's the one were looking for."

"So what's your plan?" Thalia asked.

"We wait until midnight," Percy replied. "That's when the janitors leave."

"But we'll need to hurry, after the janitors leave the night guards take their watch," Grover said. "We'll only have a 30 minute window to sneak into the Dean's office and get the dagger."

Percy nodded his head. "Okay here's what we're gonna do."

**Please fave, follow, and review and I'll be seeing you next update...**

**Please do me a favor and visit my profile to read my other fics/works/stories**

**This is THE TATTOO ARTIST signing out...**


	11. Chapter 11: Upcoming Danger

**AN#1: I may or may not be losing my drive here, I don't know, I just can't seem to think of anything good to write as of now, and probably the past few weeks, I don't know if its writers block or not, I probably just need a break from this fic considering I started doing other things. Don't be alarmed, I'm not giving up on this one like I did with my other stories that I had to delete. I just need a break, that's all.**

**AN#2: Okay I'm gonna do something that I haven't done on this story, I'm gonna reply my reader's reviews from the last chapter, so here goes.**

**Sparky199 – sooner than you think, here you go hope you enjoy.**

**Angelicat2 – Something bad I think.**

**Sweet little cookie – Cool? Is that some kinda Jack Frost intended pun?**

**Trife – No one's perfect, missing words happen all the time on FanFiction, but you get used to them anyway.**

**And that's all the reviews I got from the previous chapter, if any of you want some questions answered, feel free to leave those questions in with your reviews, okay.**

"You know what," Clarisse told Annabeth. "This would've been a lot easier if Nico hadn't run off."

"He didn't run off," Annabeth replied. "He was called away on urgent business in the underworld."

"I wonder what's so important that he had to go," Tyson said. "Usually he just shrugs off anything to do with the underworld."

"Some souls are probably trying to escape again," Grover said. "They've been doing that a lot recently."

"Whatever it is," Percy said. "I just hope he'll be okay. Now, let's go get that dagger."

**(Line Break Quote: "Ugh…what was in that cake?")**

"So," Jack said, looking at Nico. "You decided to join your bro after all."

Nico nodded his head. "I can't leave you out here to square off with Pitch alone, you know that. And besides, a fury came to me last night; it said that Gaea is also working with Pitch."

"Tch," Jack clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Great just what we needed, three psychos who are all trying take over the world."

"Well at least were ahead of them now." Adam said.

"Yeah, but with Gaea and Khione, Pitch probably knows about the treasures as well." Jack said, rubbing his chin.

"Jack," Z said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Thalia will be fine, she has a crystal bow."

"I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Whatever the case, they'll be fine." Nico reassured.

**(Line Break Quote: "Hiccup already killed a Nightfury, does that count?")**

"Well," Thalia said. "That went a lot easier than I thought it would."

Percy and Co. were back at the hotel. They got what they came for.

Percy looked at the dagger in his hands; he could feel its power. "I'm a little curious as to what this thing can really do."

"Well," Tyson said. "According to Legend, the Erymanthian Dagger could cut through anything, even darkness."

"A weapon like this could've been used to stop the Titans." Percy said.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," Tyson said. "None of the gods knew how to use it; Sol Tsarina was only one who knew how to access its true power."

Percy nodded his head. "Okay," Percy said as he unfolded the map. "The Nemean Rope."

Percy looked at the map. "That's interesting." He said.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"According to the map," Percy said, shaking his head. "The Nemean Rope is somewhere in Vancouver, Canada."

"Well at least it's close by." Grover said.

"Let's get some rest first," Thalia said. "We can go there first thing tomorrow."

No one objected.

'Jack,' Thalia thought to herself. 'I hope you're okay.'

**(Line Break Quote: "Now they're just being mean.")**

"So," Pitch said as he stared at the demigod that Gaea brought in. "I hear you bear a personal grudge against Percy Jackson."

The blonde haired boy growled at the mention of Percy's name. "If you know where he is," The boy said. "You better talk."

Pitch chuckled. "Seeking revenge are we?"

"I just want him dead!" The boy growled.

"Very well," Pitch said. "But on one condition."

"Name it I'll do anything."

Pitch looked at the boy one more time. "Oh I'm beginning to like you more and more, Luke Castellan."

**(Line Break Quote: "Take the beast's pelt, it is rightfully thine.")**

"We don't have much time Helios, where is Tsarina?" Jack asked.

Jack, Adam, Nico and Z had just met up Helios, but the god seemed less than likely to help.

"Oh like I'd know," Helios said in a bored tone. "Tsarina and I broke up years ago Jack, you of all gods and demigods know that right?"

"I do," Jack said. "But I just need to know where she is."

Helios sighed. "Why? Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Kosmotis Pitchiner." Nico said from behind.

"The Star General?" Helios asked.

"Yes," Jack said. "We found him; he's being controlled by a fearling and we believe…"

"That Tsarina's staff can bring him back?"

Jack only nodded his head.

Helios stared at Jack for a few minutes. "You're gonna like this I guess, Tsarina's with your old friend; Emily Jane."

**(Line Break Quote: "If it's alright with you, I'll have that drink now.")**

Clarisse hugged herself and growled. "Oh geez, it's freezing. I hate Canada."

"Oh please," Grover said. "You hate everything."

"Zing." Percy laughed.

"Will you shut up, I just hate being cold." Clarisse said.

"Here," Tyson said, put his jacket over Clarisse. "This'll keep you warm."

Clarisse didn't say anything; she only hugged the jacket closer to her body.

"Where's this stupid rope anyway?" Clarisse muttered.

Percy pulled out the map and studied it for a minute. "Oh great, another school."

"We'll check out the attic and basement this time," Grover said. "Annabeth you and the girls check out the inside."

"Gotcha." Annabeth said.

(Later)  
"I honestly thought it would take a lot longer to get the rope," Clarisse said. "I can't believe that they just left this thing out in the open."

"It doesn't matter," Annabeth said. "As long as we have it, were good to go."

"Okay, remember what Percy told us, when we get the rope we head back to the hotel and for them." Thalia said.

"Sophie, do your thing."

Sophie nodded her head and tapped her foot on the ground.

(Later)  
Percy, Grover, and Tyson finally left the school and headed back to the hotel.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Grover said. "I just hope the girls had better luck."

Tyson kept looking left to right.

"Something wrong Ty?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I'm sensing this presence," Tyson looking behind him. "It feels like something's watching us."

Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. "What does it feel like? Some sort of monster?"

"No," Tyson said. "I can't really tell, but for some reason I feel scared."

"I can feel it too," Grover said. "It's like when we first saw Hades."

Percy could also feel it, and he didn't like it. "Whatever it is, if it wanted to attack us it would've done so by now. Let head just head to the hotel."

"I agree with you, let's get outta here." Grover said.

As the trio left the area, Pitch emerged from a shadow and stared at Percy and the guys as they continued walking. Behind Pitch was a horde of nightmares. "Not now. We'll get the items later."

**(Line Break Quote: "Oh Hiccup, I wouldn't shoot you, unless I have to.")  
**Adam looked at Jack. "Who's Emily Jane?"

Jack sighed. "Like Helios said, an old friend."

"Yeah but who is she?" Nico asked.

Jack looked pleadingly at Z. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, Emily Jane is Mother Nature."

"That can't be," Adam said. "I thought Gaea was Mother Nature."

"No," Jack said. "Gaea is only the goddess of the earth, Emily Jane is different. Let's just say, she's the reason why there are Four Seasons, she's the one who keeps charge over the seasonal spirits. End of story let's go."

'Jack's hiding something,' Nico thought. 'Why does he always keep secrets, even from his own brother?'

**(Line Break Quote: "Why is a raven like a writing desk?")**

"That's odd." Percy said as he looked at the map.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"The map," Percy said. "It's not showing the location of the next treasure."

"Maybe this isn't the Nemean Rope?" Sophie asked.

Clarisse pulled out a knife and cut the rope, the knife broke. "I think that answers your question."

"Okay so why won't the map show us the location of Jack's Frost's staff?" Grover asked.

"I'll Iris Message Chiron and try to ask why." Percy said, heading into the bathroom.

"Come on." Percy said while waiting for Chiron's image to appear.

"Chiron, finally I need to ask you about…"

"No time to talk Percy, I need you back at the camp, now!"

**Peace out...**


	12. Chapter 12: Into The Shadows

**AN#1 Sorry for the long wait, if any of you are actually reading.**

**You know, I'm actually surprised, the reviews of this story may be little but the story itself actually hit 11,000+ views, that's a pretty big milestone for me. I'm so thankful to everyone who's seen this story, whether you've been following it since I published it back in December, or if you've just been following recently, thank you, you guys and gals are awesome.**

**Sweetlilcookie – Oh okay, thanks for the review.**

**Matt – Sorry about that, and well Luke's gonna be heartless as possible in this chap.**

**wittyusernames – Snap? Isn't that the character from "Chalkzone"?**

**MarburyBlur – Chap 3: The story takes place 4 to 5 years after the prophecy was fulfilled so she probably got over it in the time that passed. Chap 6: (Spoiler alert) Mr. D. is in on everything.**

**Jade Fey – No need for swearing, my updates are not as quick as one might like.**

**Suicide Forest – Whoa! One review at a time, please. Sorry if the story confused you at first, I'm trying to make it better as it progresses. And I hope I did a good job with this chapter.**

**Frosty105 – Well thank you for that, and uh sorry to keep you wait so long.**

Percy didn't know why Chiron sounded so frantic, but he knew that the tone of his voice meant business.

It only took a few seconds for Sophie to open a portal back to the camp. Once the campers were back in the Big House they were met by Mr. D.

"Percy," Mr. D said. "Do you have the treasures?"

Percy looked at Mr. D and slowly nodded his head and took the treasures out from his backpack. "But we still need the staff."

"No need," Mr. D said. "Jack has it, that's part of the reason why Chiron called you here."

"Why what's wrong?" Percy asked.

Mr. D just shook his head. "We can't tell you yet, but the fate of Nature itself is hanging in the balance."

Just as Mr. D had said that, Chiron walked out of his office. From the doorway Thalia could see three teens talking to each other. It looked like there were two girls and one boy.

The boy had long brown hair, and he was wearing what looked like a black leather jacket, and he was holding some sort of helmet under his right arm.

The girl on the right had long, really long blonde hair and was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a violet jacket.

The other girl had curly red hair which was tied into a loose pony-tail; she was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants and dark green jacket.

"Percy," Chiron said. "Come, all of you, we need to talk."

Percy just nodded to the others who follow him into Chiron's office

Thalia stared nervously at the three figures.

Grover took notice. "Uh Chiron? Who are they?"

"Oh yes," Chiron said. "Allow me to introduce to you, Henry, Merida, and Rapunzel."

"Are they half-bloods?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Chiron said. "Henry over here is a son of Hephaestus, Merida is a daughter of Apollo, and Rapunzel is a daughter of Aphrodite."

Clarisse scoffed when she saw Henry. "You're a son of Hephaestus? Pfft, you don't look like a son of Hephaestus to me."

"You're not the first one to doubt." Henry said.

"Where are you from?" Annabeth asked Henry.

"Berkeley, California. I like to call it Berk." Henry said.

"You?" Annabeth asked Merida.

"Am from Sco'land."

"What about you Rapunzel?"

"Corona, California. I was the governor's daughter up until a Minotaur attacked my home."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at Rapunzel. "Wait a minute; you're the girl that Flynn kept rambling on about 3 years ago."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You know Eugene?"

Thalia nodded her head. "Yeah, he's a son of Hermes who wanted travel and explore the world."

"He's not at here then?" Rapunzel asked dejectedly.

Thalia just shook her head. "I'm sorry, he left the camp right after the Titan war."

Merida noticed her friend's mood. "Cheer up Punzie, you'll see 'im again one day 'am sure of it."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thanks Mer."

"Well anyway," Chiron said. "Back to the subject at hand."

"Percy," Chiron called. "Jack has requested you and the others to join him."

"Where is Jack anyway?" Grover asked.

"He's with an old of mine," Chiron then gestured to the three teens. "These three were actually sent by Jack to come retrieve you."

"You can count me out," Clarisse said. "I'll admit that I was having fun with you guys, but things are getting a little out of control at the Ares cabin."

"I'm needed elsewhere as well," Tyson said looking at Percy. "I'm actually needed back at the Forges. Sorry."

Percy Smiled. "It's okay bro," Percy said as he extended his fist. "Just don't forget to sleep every now and then."

Tyson bumped Percy's fist with his own. "Haha, I will. Oh and I almost forgot." Tyson then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. "Where you're going, this may prove a lot more helpful than you think."

Percy stared at the object in his hand smiled. "Okay then, I'll see you later then."

/

"So do we knock or…" Nico said as he stared at two huge wooden doors. "I don't really know what to do here?"

"We wait." Jack said.

"Wait?" Z asked. "For what?"

"This door can only be opened by Mother Nature," Jack said. "And the four seasonal spirits."

"Okay," Adam said. "Since you're the spirit winter, technically we're just waiting for the other three seasons right?"

Jack nodded his head. "They should be here soon, along with Percy and the others."

"You're gonna tell them aren't you?" Nico asked.

"I have to," Jack said crossing his arms. "Before Pitch gets to them."

"Z, what about you?" Jack asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine," Z replied. "I just need to keep my face hidden."

/

"So where is Jack anyway?" Percy asked Henry.

"Do you know Mother Nature?" Henry replied.

"Gaea?" Annabeth said.

Merida shook her head. "No. "

"Mother Nature is a lot different from Gaea." Henry said.

"How so?" Annabeth asked.

"Gaea is the goddess of the Earth," Henry said. "Mother Nature is basically the spirit of Nature or protector of nature whichever one you want."

"I thought the nymphs and dryads were the protectors of Nature?" Grover said.

"Yeah they are," Henry said. "But who do you think orders them around?"

"Oh okay," Annabeth said. "So, Jack is with Mother Nature then, how do we get there?"

"Well," Rapunzel said. "Sophie can't open a portal to where we're going so; we'll just have to travel by snow globe."

"Och…Ah hate the snow globe." Merida complained.

"Sorry Mer, but it's the fastest way there." Henry said.

"Oh whatever, let's just get this over with." Merida said.

Henry pulled out a snow globe from his shoulder bag, whispered something to it and threw the snow globe onto a tree.

As the snow globe made contact with the pine, it suddenly burst into a portal.

Henry looked at Percy and the others. "Shall we?"

One by one the whole group jumped into the portal. They were suddenly transported to a dark cave.

"Oh no." Henry said.

Merida gripped her bow tighter.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"If any of you have weapons now would be a good time to bring them out!" Rapunzel said as she pulled out a click pen from her jacket. As she pressed the end the pen turned into a celestial bronze bo staff.

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it while also activating his wrist-watch shield.

Thalia took off her crystal neck and pressed the sapphire, the item then turned into bow.

Sophie then remembered the crystal rose in her bag, she pulled out the item and suddenly the stem began to wrap itself around Sophie's arm. At first the girl was alarmed by what happened, but she soon got over the shock. Sophie smiled as knew what exactly what she holding.

Annabeth was surprised when she saw that Henry also had a drakon bone sword, but was even more surprised when Henry helmet turned into a Dragon scale shield.

Grover stayed behind Percy as he didn't have any weapons on him.

"Henry what's going on," Percy asked. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Nightmare carverns." Pitch called out from the shadows.

"Black!" Merida yelled. "Show yerself ya egotistical coward!"

"Merida, my, my," Pitch said. "Your temper is still as fiery as ever."

"What do you want Pitch?" Rapunzel Asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Pitch said as he emerged from the shadows, he stood on a ledge overlooking the group. "I want the treasures."

Percy eyed the bag Grover was holding. "Not gonna happen." He said.

Pitch let out a sigh on annoyance. "Very well then." Suddenly the group was engulfed in a shadow.

/

"Henry and the guys are really taking their time," Jack said he lay down on the grass. "I'm actually getting worried…"

Jack suddenly bolted upright. "Pitch." He whispered.

Jack then turned to Nico. "You felt that too right?"

"Percy and Thalia's signatures in the shadows." Nico said.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

Jack stood up. "It's Pitch; he's got Percy and the others."

"Where'd he take them?" Z asked.

Jack grimaced. "I don't know, and it'll be awhile before I can pinpoint exactly where Pitch took them."

Jack than sat down in a meditative pose. "But have I'll have to try."

Suddenly a blue aura of energy slowly emanated from Jack's body.

**AN#2: Again, I am so sorry for making you wait this long. I've been reading the other PJATO books that I haven't read yet. So far I've been able to read The Last Olympian and The Mark of Athena, I'm still trying to get my hands on The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune. I guess I spent so much time on trying to get these books that I lost sight on my story. It does me no justice that I've been writing and working on other stories in the meantime.**

**Again sorry, I'll make sure to update more often this time and that's a promise.**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations(Part 1)

**AN#1: Alrighty then, now we can finally get down to business. Just a little heads up to my readers, there'll be some fight scenes in this chapter. As well as a small JackXThalia moment.**

**SomeoneKnew – Yikes. Well good luck, all those stories, mine included, that's gonna be real challenge. And thank for your reviews by the way.**

**Skystar901 – Hehe, it's okay. I thought I dropped enough hints to let everyone know that I was gonna bring in the Big Four into this.**

**AN#2: A reminder to all my readers, Jack's hair and eye color are both chocolate brown, yes he still appears as a human to the campers.**

**Oh and more thing, there'll be a little sneak peak of a new RotG and PJATO crossover at the end of this chapter. The story is titled, Claimed by the Hunt.**

**_~~~~~JFATO~~~~~_**

Charon stopped in front of the House of Hades. "This is as far as I go Lady Artemis."

Artemis nodded to Charon as she got off the boat.

Artemis was met by Persephone at the front door.

"Artemis," Persephone greeted. "Come, Hades has been expecting you."

Artemis followed Persephone inside.

"How is Jackson?" Persephone asked.

(AN: I know what you're thinking. 'Why does Persephone like Jack? Doesn't she like, hate all of Hades' demigod children?' Well…Jack is the spirit of winter and Persephone is reunited with Hades every winter. Think about it.)

"He's been good," Artemis replied. "Although some of my hunters are still angry about him and Thalia."

Persephone laughed. "Weren't you same way when Hades fell in love with me?"

"That," Artemis said. "Was a very long time ago, I'd rather not talk about it here."

"Husband," Persephone said as they reached Hades' throne room. "Your visitor has arrived."

Persephone left as Artemis walked up to Hades.

"You wanted to speak with me Uncle?" Artemis asked.

"I fear for my son's life," Hades said as he stood up from his bone throne. "He cannot take on Kozmotis a second time, even with Sol Tsarina's staff."

"What can I do to help?" Artemis asked.

Hades pulled out a small black velvet pouch from his coat and gave it to Artemis. "There's only thing."

Artemis eyes widened in shock as she looked into the pouch. "You can't possibly mean…"

"The only way I can assure Jack's victory over the fearlings that have clouded Kozmotis' mind," Hades said. "Is to unleash his Asgardian form."

"Jokul Frosti." Artemis said grimly.

**(Line Break Quote: "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?")**

Percy blinked his eyes for a second, still getting used to the sudden darkness that suddenly swallowed him and the others.

When the shadows disappeared, Percy found himself in sort of stone/concrete floor.

Percy quickly took notice of his surroundings; he was glad that Grover and Annabeth, and were there with him, along with Sophie, Henry, Merida and Rapunzel.

But a sudden alarm rang in his head when he noticed that Thalia wasn't with them.

"Thalia?" Percy stood up and looked around for his cousin. "Thalia!?"

Annabeth was also worried. "Thalia, where are you?!" The daughter of Athena called out.

**(Line Break Quote: "It's you or me, Big Lady, you're gonna cooperate eventually.")**

(AN: That statement by Leo Valdez in 'The House Of Hades' sounded like some kind of rape statement. I'm a little curious about what went through Riordan's head when he wrote that.)

Thalia's eye's slowly fluttered open. She suddenly sat bolt upright when she noticed that she was alone.

Thalia took in her surroundings, a field, sand, black. 'Where am I?'

"Hahaha."

Thalia's body instantly tensed up when she heard that voice. "Khione!" Thalia growled.

"Now," Khione said as she materialized from the black sand. "I finally have you all to myself, and with no further interruptions from any of your friends."

Thalia immediately raised her crystal bow; she pulled back the drawstring and aimed an arrow at the goddess.

Khione stared at the crystal bow in Thalia's hand. "That thing is practically radiating with Jokul's power."

"Who's Jokul?" Thalia asked absently.

Khione's eyes widened in delight. "He hasn't told you then?"

Thalia lowered her head in thought while keeping the bow trained on Khione. "Jack." She whispers silently.

"Secrets," Khione said. "Jack has so many of them, and to think he's only shared a very small percent of them with you. Apparently he doesn't trust you enough to keep his deepest and darkest secrets."

"And what of it!?" Thalia snapped. "I don't care what you say; Jack's obviously hiding all this to keep his friends safe."

"Oh really?" Khione said as three chimeras formed out of the black sand behind Khione. "Has he told you then? That he's a son of Hades?"

**(Line Break Quote: "OR WHAT!? WHAT WILL YOU DO?! I'm already in hell!")**

They were in some kind of coliseum, like the one Rome, but this one seemed a little bigger, nearly twice the size.

"Where are we?" Sophie asked.

"In some kind of arena by the looks of it," Annabeth said taking in her surroundings. "But I doubt that we're on the mortal plain."

"**_That's right_**," The sound of Pitch's disembodied voice made everyone cringe. "**_Welcome to the nightmare arena_**."

"Where are you Pitch?!" Merida yelled. "Get out here and fight us, face to face you coward!"

"**_Why should I?_**" Pitch replied. "**_When I can simply send out my newest pawn to deal with you instead._**"

Suddenly a gate at one end of the arena opened to reveal a man clad in Roman battle armor. His hair was as black as Pitch's and his eyes were also a shade of yellow. The man almost looked like Pitch's mirror twin, had it not been for the scar that ran down the left side of his face.

"Well," The man said. "If it isn't my least favorite cousin. How've you been holding up Jackson?"

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and as well as fear.

"Luke?" Percy said in disbelief.

"Surprised to see me after all these years Jackson?"

"I thought you were reborn in Elysium." Percy said.

"I was reborn," Luke growled. "But not in Elysium, some Titan called Tsar Lunar brought me back because he thought I deserved a second chance at life. But no one ever mentioned that my memories would be taken away."

Luke looked up. "But then Pitch found me and returned my memories, you betrayed me! You let me die at the hands Kronos!" Luke barked.

"No," Percy said. "You sacrificed your life to save us from Kronos."

"Lies!" Luke growled. "All good for nothing lies!"

"Percy," Henry said as he his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's no use; Pitch probably clouded his mind with false memories."

"What's he talking about?" Annabeth asked Rapunzel. "Who's Tsar Lunar?"

"A close friend of Lady Artemis," Rapunzel said. "He gave Jack his ice powers."

"What can I do to save him?" Percy asked Henry. "I owe him my life."

**"You could fight him,"** Pitch said. **"If you win I'll release him from my control."**

Percy looked around him. "Why would you do that?"

"Who are you talking to?" Henry asked.

"What?" Percy said.

**"Only you can hear my voice now."**

**"And to make sure you **will** fight."** Pitch said, suddenly everyone behind Percy disappeared and reappeared in the stands of the arena, they were held in place by restraints made of black sand.

"Guys!" Percy yelled.

"Percy it's alright," Grover said. "We're okay."

Percy then Noticed that Annabeth wasn't with the group.

"Wait," Percy said. "What did you do with Annabeth!?"

**_"She's fine,"_** Pitch said outside of Percy's mind. **_"She's to make sure this will be a fair fight."_**

Suddenly Annabeth appeared on the opposite end of the Arena, she was chained to the wall.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth didn't reply.

"What did you do to her!?" Percy screamed.

"She's only sleeping you idiot, fighting her fears in a never-ending nightmare," Luke said as raised his sword, Backbiter. "Come on Jackson; let's have a friendly duel like old times."

Percy glared at Luke and raised his shield to his chest. "What's happens if I defeat you?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "That is never gonna happen," He sneered. "But I'm gonna humor you just the same, if by some miracle you do beat me, Annabeth will wake up."

"Alright then," Percy said pointing Riptide at Luke. "Let's do this."

**(Line Break Quote: "Wait, where are the bloody seatbelts!?")**

"I found them!" Jack said as his eyes suddenly opened. "Pitch has them in the Nightmare realm."

"At least he took them where we can easily get in to." Nico said.

"Wait," Jack said. "Pitch, just like Kronos, always has a plan within a plan."

"What do we do?" Adam asked.

"No," Jack said looking Adam. "I need you to go back to the camp, tell Chiron what we know."

The satyr nodded his head. "I understand Jack; you'll keep Sophie safe right?"

"Always." Jack said as Adam took off.

"What about me?" Z asked.

"Go to Artemis and tell her that…"

"I'm right here Jack." Artemis said as she stepped out of the forest, she was follow by a couple of her hunters.

"Lady Artemis." Z said as she bowed in respect to the goddess.

"Don't worry about anything Jack; you can take Zoe with you." Artemis said. "But you must hurry, Gaea found Luke, Pitch corrupted his memories and he and Percy are now fighting to the death."'

"We'll need to hurry then," Jack said as the shadows engulfed Nico, and Z. "I'll make sure that Thalia's safe."

But before Jack let the shadows take him to the nightmare realm, Artemis stopped him.

"There's one thing," Artemis said as she turned to the hunter on her right, the hunter then handed Artemis a small black velvet pouch. "I met with Hades in the Underworld." Artemis said as she tossed Jack the pouch.

"He said that only your divine form can stop Kozmotis."

Jack stared grimly at the pouch. "Odin's not gonna like this."

**(Line Break Quote: "Did someone just call me wine dude?")**

Luke was fighting like a well-trained Greek soldier, his movements were so swift and fluid that Percy could barely get in a hit.

Percy had fought with Luke many times, so much so that he practically memorized his fighting skills, battle stances and even attack strategies, but Luke was like a completely different person now.

Luke jumped and slashed his sword downward; Percy was able to block the hit with his shield.

Normally Percy would've just let the sword hit him, but because Hecate took away the Curse of Achilles from him, Percy had to make sure that Luke's sword wouldn't touch him.

Percy raised his shield again just Luke slashed his sword against the metal.

"What's the matter Jackson?" Luke taunted. "I thought you'd be able to at least land one hit."

"Nah," Percy said. "I'm still trying to get a good read on your movements."

Luke scoffed. "It's just like you to make light of a life or death situation isn't it?!"

'Crap,' Percy thought. 'Luke thinks you betrayed him remember, you have to take a little more seriously if you want to win.'

Percy had to dodge Luke's sword when it swung just inches from his face. Percy had dropped to the ground in doing so, leaving him in a vulnerable state.

Luke swatted Riptide out of Percy's hand and kicked his shield out of the other.

Luke dropped his weapons and dropped to his knees, with Percy in between his legs Luke grabbed Percy's shirt pulling him forward before delivering a well-aimed punch to Percy's face.

Slightly dazed, Percy saw Luke stand up and reach for his sword.

Luke raised Backbiter above Percy's head. "You've seen Hades before, be sure to send his my regards when you see him again."

Percy could hardly move. Luke's punch had practically knocked him out of his wits.

"Goodbye, traitor."

Percy closed his eyes and waited for the hit.

'Is this really how everything would end for Percy Jackson?'

'Did he really just close his eyes and wait for Luke to kill him?'

'There had to be another way.'

Suddenly Percy had a saw a small glimpse of his Cyclops half-brother, Tyson.

"PERCY!"

Percy suddenly opened his eyes and rolled to the left and made a grab for Riptide, Backbiter just inches from hitting his neck.

Luke turned to see Annabeth had woken up. "What the? You're not supposed to be awake yet." Luke then turned to the sky. "Pitch! What are you doing?!"

**_"It's Sandy,"_** Pitch's said with a tinge of venom in his voice. **_"Finish him off now!"_**

"Annabeth," Percy said as he stood slowly stood up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth said. "A short man dressed in a yellow toga suddenly appeared in my dreams and willed me to wake up."

Percy nodded his head and turned to Luke.

"I guess I won then." Percy said.

Luke growled. "Not by a long shot."

Luke then lunged forward and tried to slash at Percy but the son Poseidon was fast enough that he raised Riptide up and blocked the swing, although he was pushed back a little.

'Did Luke suddenly get stronger? I could've sworn he wasn't like this a few minutes ago. I have to end this now.'

Just as Luke was about a strike at Percy again, a sword made of stygian iron blocked the attack.

"What the heck?!" Luke yelped as he was suddenly staring face to face with a boy with black and shaggy hair.

"Nico." Percy said in surprise.

**_"FROST!" _**Pitch suddenly yelled.

**_"Hey Pitch, long time no see huh? I see you're still doing the old 'wizard of oz hiding behind the curtain' thing again."_**

"Jack?" Percy said as he heard Jack's disembodied voice.

"Sorry it took so long to get Perce," Nico said as he handed Percy back his shield. "Jack and I just needed a little time to find you."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as he put his shield back on his arm.

"I could feel your signatures in the shadows," Nico replied. "But it took a while before we could locate your exact position. Wait, where's Thalia?"

"She's being dealt with by Khione," Luke said. "She's gonna get what she deserves after stabbing me like she did."

Percy winced when he heard the snow goddess's name.

"Yeah," Nico said. "I wouldn't worry about her, Jack brought along a friend to help out."

Nico then turned to face Percy. "We need to end this fight now."

Percy nodded with a little uncertainty. "Sure thing, but I don't the two of us can take on Luke by ourselves, he's a lot stronger than he was before."

"Yeah," Nico said. "Pitch gave him some of his powers."

"That's a little unfair." Percy said.

"No doubt, even with our combined powers it's not gonna be easy taking him down."

"You wanna go two on one?" Luke growled. "Fine then, but first."

Luke dropped his sword and shield, and started growling like an animal. Luke slowly started growing in size, his face slowly grew into a wolf-like snout complete with fangs, and his eyes turned a complete yellow. His hands and legs sprouted claws and he towered over Percy and Nico.

"Poseidon's underpants, what happened to him?"

Nico just stared at the thing in front of him before it finally registered in his mind what Luke had transformed into.

"Pitch, he turned Luke into a Night-terror."

**AN#3: Just another reminder to my readers, I'm combining both elements from the books and the movies. For example, Hades' Demon form…there's potential there, just you wait, the spray-able mist, and maybe even Hermes' tape dispenser. I just don't know what else to mix in yet.**

**Oh yeah, did any of you read Rick Riordan's new book; Magnus Chase: The Sword of Summer yet? Yeah that's where the idea for Jokul Frosti came from, although Jokul Frosti didn't make any appearances in the book, I'm crossing my fingers that the next book: The Hammer of Thor, will give the guy a brief cameo.**

**Okay another reminder, the pairings are. Percabeth, JackXThalia, ReyNico, GroverXJuniper, JasonXPiper, Frazel, and LeoXCalypso.**

**AN#4: Okay here's your sneak peek, hope you enjoy it.**

Jack looked around and saw that everyone at the dining pavilion **was** staring at him.

Jack slowly stood up and saw the campers' gaze follow him.

Everyone then gasped in shock, surprise and even wonder as Jack's brown hair started turning white, his skin turned pale and his chocolate brown eyes became a brilliant shade of azure blue, a silver aura also started emanating from Jack's body. Although none of the demigods knew it, Jack had been claimed by the Virgin goddess of the hunt, Artemis.

"Well I'll be," Argus whispered. "I never would've thought I'd see the day when she of all goddesses would actually claim a man-child."

Jack stared at his pale hands and started panicking. "C…C…Chiron, w…w…what's going on, what happened to me?!" Jack sounded frantic, his pink-ish colored hands suddenly turned a pale, ghostly white and the campers were all staring at him nervously.

"Jack," Chiron said, grabbing the boy's attention. "Come with me."

Chiron then led Jack away from the dining pavilion and into the Big House.

Travis, who was sitting across the table from Jack when his features started changing, blinked twice. "What just happened?"

**THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations(Part 2)

**AN#1: So…I've got nothing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chuck – Is that a poke at Uncle Rick's Dam joke?**

**Skystar901 – Soon, very soon, hopefully.**

**Castella Leena – That may take a while, but you'll see Thalia's reaction to Jack being Hades' son soon enough.**

**CBFLoggingIn – Updated, hope you enjoy.**

**Aaniya – Thanks, please go to my profile if you want to read my other works.**

**Guest – Dude, my other fics do not need that kind of disturbance, I mean seriously…but since you wanted this so bad, here it is.**

**Other Guest reviews – Thanks for the reviews and here ya go.**

**_~~~~~JFATO~~~~~_**

Percy stared at Luke in absolute terror. The son of Poseidon still remembered the look in Luke's eyes when he was possessed by Kronos all those years ago. The look in his eyes now seemed to penetrate his soul and unlock every fearful expression he felt.

"Neeks," Percy said. "Tell me you have a plan since you're obviously not quaking in your shoes right now."

"Yeah I do," Nico replied. "And it involves you being the distraction."

Percy shrugged. "Do I have to get up close and personal?"

"A little, and did Tyson give you a flashlight?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna replace Riptide with it," Nico said as he threw his stygian iron sword aside and pulled out a small flashlight out of his coat. "These things will work better."

Nico clicked the flashlight's button and it turned into a two and a half foot sword that looked like it was made of chandelier-like glass.

"What is that?" Percy asked in awe of the sword.

"Sacred crystal," Nico replied. "The only thing can hurt Night Terrors."

Percy capped Riptide and put it back in his pocket; he pulled out his flashlight and clicked the button, the flashlight turned into a two and a half foot sword made of sacred crystal.

"Wow," Percy marveled at the sword. "Tyson made this?"

"Yeah, you're gonna wanna thank him later," Nico said. "But for now, you might wanna focus on Luke."

"Annie," Nico said as he tossed her a small flashlight similar to his. "Go get the others and make a run for it, just get as far away from this place as possible, with Luke in this state, none of you are safe."

Annabeth only nodded her head; she pocketed the flashlight and ran over to the stands where the others were being held by Pitch's black sand.

"Annabeth," Grover asked. "You okay?"

Annabeth nodded her head. "I'm fine," She said as looked down at the restraints. "How do I get you loose?"

"The flashlight," Henry said. "Only Sacred Crystal can work against Nightmare Sand."

Annabeth took the item out of her pocket and clicked the button.

Soon enough Grover, Sophie, Henry, Merida and Rapunzel were freed from their bindings.

"What now?" Sophie asked.

WWWRRROOAA!

Everyone turned their heads and saw Luke jump into the air and lunge at Percy who jumped aside just as Luke came crashing down.

"We need to get out of here." Annabeth said.

"We can fight." Merida said.

"No," Henry said. "Annabeth's right, with Luke like this, even with our Sacred Crystal weapons we aren't safe. Besides, our main priority is finding and stopping Pitch."

Annabeth nodded her head. "Percy and Nico can handle Luke, we also have to find Thalia."

Henry reached into his utility belt and pulled out a snow globe.

"Let's go."

"Don' we have any other way of getting' outta here?" Merida complained.

**(Line Break Quote: "You…you're supposed to dead.")**

"Don't interfere with me huntress," Khione yelled. "I will have my revenge!"

"Come on Thalia," Z said. "Snap out of it, we have to try and outrun her."

Thalia shook her head and stood up.

"Come on." Z said as she ran off.

Thalia ran alongside Z and gripped her bow tighter.

'I can't have Khione playing with my head, after this I'll need to ask Jack for myself. But for now.'

Thalia stopped in her tracks and turned to face Khione. "Eat this, Snow Queen!" Thalia pulled back the bowstring, an arrow started to materialize in between the string, Thalia took aim and loosed the arrow.

The Crystal arrow flew, Khione moved to the side and tried to dodge the arrow but it managed to hit the snow goddess in the shoulder.

Khione screamed in pain.

Thalia pulled back the bowstring and loose a few more arrows, all of which missed as Khione raised a wall made of black sand.

Thalia muttered a few curses in Greek then continued to run away from Khione.

"How do get out of here?" Thalia asked.

"We have to find Jack first," Z replied. "He's the only one who can get us out of here."

**(Line Break Quote: "Annoying her is a plus.")**

**_"Come on Pitch," _**Jack said tauntingly. **_"You can do better than that."_**

"At least he's having fun." Percy said as he jumped to the left, narrowly missing Luke's clawed hand.

"NGRAAAHHH!" Luke roared in a gruff animal-like voice. "Stay still!"

"Uh, no thanks, I like staying in one piece." Percy said.

"Hey Perce?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to watch that anime when we're done here." Nico said dodging Luke's clawed swipe.

"What anime?"

"One Piece," Nico replied. "The thought of a pirate who can't swim really piques my interest."

"Y…yeah sure," Percy said. "I'll do that." 'How can this guy be thinking of an anime while doing this?'

"AARRGGHH!" Luke growled. "ENOUGH!"

Luke then clenched his hands and hammered down on the ground which sent a powerful shockwave towards the two demigods.

"Whoa!" Percy said as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Urngh!" Nico grunted as he fell forward.

Luke lunged toward Percy with both his clawed hands poised to strike down on the son of Poseidon.

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

The son of Hades used Luke's shadow as a portal causing Percy to shadow travel over to his side.

Luke came crashing down onto the ground, as he crashed his momentum caused a crater at least three feet deep to form in the arena's floor.

"You alright?" Nico asked Percy.

The son of Poseidon shook his head. "I still can't get used to shadow travel man."

The two demigods got to their feet just as Luke jumped out of the crater.

"I'm gonna kill you two yet!" Luke growled.

**(Line Break Quote: "Some deaths cannot be prevented.")**

Sophie took one last look at Nico and Percy as they continued to fend off Luke in his Night terror form.

Henry then threw the snow globe on the ground and a portal opened up.

"Let's go." Henry said as he jumped in.

As the gang jumped out of the portal, they found themselves in an area that had bore the evidence covered in blank sand and snow.

Henry knelt down scooped up some of the snow in his hand. "Khione was definitely here."

"Thalia as well," Rapunzel said pointing to several spots on the ground where evidence of ice arrows had struck. "It's obvious Z is with her."

Merida noticed two sets of footprints running away from the snow goddess's general direction. "It looks like they ran off tha' way."

"Let's go," Annabeth said. "Thalia might need our help."

The gang then followed the tracks leading to wherever Thalia and Z had run off to.

**(Line Break Quote: "Sorry, I don't read elf hands.")**

Mr. D was staring into a rainbow back at the camp; he was speaking via Iris Message with an old friend.

The man in the rainbow was a fairly handsome who looked eerily like Chris Hemsworth.

"So," Mr. D said. "Jack's requested for your son to join up with his quest."

The man nodded his head. "Yes, I've already informed Magnus about everything. At first he was hesitant, but when I told him about Jack's true self, he immediately said yes."

Mr. D sighed. "I just hope that this can blow over soon, this whole thing with Jack and Pitch is beginning to grate on my nerves."

Frey put his hand to his chin in thought. "I still don't understand Pitch's story though."

Mr. D raised an eyebrow. "Well, the thing is. Pitch was born during the golden age, the time after the Olympians overthrew the Titans."

"He's that old?" Frey asked.

Mr. D nodded his head. "Yup, he's one Nyx's children; a protogenos."

"That explains his powers over darkness." Frey speculated.

Mr. D shook his head. "No, Pitch Black; his original name was Kozmotis Pitchiner, he was born after Hemera(Nyx's daughter, goddess on day)."

"Then that would mean…" Frey said.

"Yes," Mr. D said darkly. "He's a child of Hades."

**_~~~~~JFATO~~~~~_**

**AN#2: Really late update. Mostly because I've been re-reading Magnus Chase: The Sword of Summer for references when it comes time for Magnus to make his appearance in this story.**

**AN#3: Okay so, both Dionysus and Frey are gods of fertility in their respective realms. At first I wanted them to be rivals like Thoth and Hermes, but then I thought, 'do all the gods of one realm hate the gods of the other? Couldn't at least one or two on them be friends in a way, or friendly rivals at least?'**

**And sorry this chapter was so short. I promise that the next chapter will be at least 2,000+ words.**

**Magnus: When will I make my appearance?**

**Me: Chapter 16 maybe.**

**Magnus: Don't tell me, you're just gonna put a small cameo of me at the end of the chapter just to get the readers excited aren't you?**

**Me: That's really cliché, maybe a few small mentions by the characters here and there.**

**Magnus: Alright, but one question though.**

**Me: Shoot.**

**Magnus: Why are you shipping me with Rachel?**

**Me: . . . . . .**

**Magnus: Well?**

**Me: . . . . . .**

**Magnus: That silence is never a good thing.**


End file.
